


Novocaine, A Legends Of Tomorrow Fanfic

by Batmaniscool22



Series: Captain Canaryverse [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) RPF
Genre: Adult Content, Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Battle, Brainwashing, Canon Divergent, Character Death, DO NOT READ IF EASILY TRIGGERED, Dark fic, Dominance, Glasgow, Hurt/Comfort, Legion of doom - Freeform, Multi, Past Brainwashing, Past Drug Use, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Torture, Violence, like really divergent, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmaniscool22/pseuds/Batmaniscool22
Summary: The Legends are all in big trouble. The Legion Of Doom has found them, and nowhere is safe.Warnings: angst, rape, adult themes, hurt/comfort, trigger warnings, torture, etc.Don't read if you have a problem with torture and rape and things like that





	1. Hang Em High

The whole place was a war zone. Fire belching out of buildings, gunshots firing from all directions, frantic people pushing around to get out of the battle’s direction.

So much chaos and explosions going on around Amaya Jiwe, Mick Rory, and Sara Lance, it was hard for them to think.

The day had started off as normal as their typical days. The Legends ship had crashed again, so it had been Sara’s idea to go to the small town to restock for supplies while Rip and the others all stayed back to work on repairs. What they didn’t know was that the Legion Of Doom’s ‘soldiers’ had been at the same town looking for the Legends. The townspeople ratted Sara, Mick, and Amaya out to the Legion.

The soldiers had honestly come out of nowhere, out of corners, rooftops, you name it. Amaya, Mick, and Sara had practically fought their way out of the town center, taking down a few of the Legion’s minions, but there were so many.

They were outnumbered, outgunned, Amaya hadn’t brought her amulet, and had no way of communicating with the others.

They had only one option, and Sara had screamed it, loud and clear: “RUN!”.

The other two obeyed her instruction, dodging blasts from guns and explosions, hearing soldiers yelling behind them. Sara hadn’t brought her bo staffs by some fluke of the universe, but she had knives.

She threw one and it hit the leader in the chest. A beam flew across her arm as she cursed.

She then thought of how much it would hurt to get shot by one of those. She didn’t plan on finding out. Sara looked over at Mick, the older man was panting, but still keeping up with the assassin. Amaya had fallen behind shooting at soldiers with a gun she stole from the shop.

Mick was proud of that. All they did was run. Nothing else they could do. No plan coming from Sara’s brain. “Get out of the open, everyone!” Amaya yelled to Sara.

Sara just gave her a stare. _Isn’t it obvious, Jiwe?_ Sara looked over her shoulder, noticing the soldiers were getting closer. She and the others had to think of something, or else the soldiers would get to them eventually. They couldn’t keep running.

Sara felt relief as she saw a wrecked, but still firm, brick wall ahead. They could hide, gather a last-minute plan.

Sara leaped, grabbing Mick and Amaya, pulling them to the wall. They all hid there, trying to catch their breaths and work out a plan. “Amaya,” Sara said to her friend. “Look out for us and shoot if necessary.” Amaya nodded and watched for her and Mick. Sara turned to Mick.

“Where are the others?” she asked him, still panting. “When the first minion showed, I tried gettin Boyscout on the comm link, but the damn thing was out.” he held up his comm link, trying to get it to work. But the thing wasn’t going to work. Mick hit it in annoyance. “I have no idea how to get outta this whole frickin thing. I don’t even know if the others are alive. I don’t even know if Englishman got the fuckin ship fixed up. If it isn’t, we’re as dead as fuckin Caesar!”

Sara couldn’t help but smile. _Mick_. The ship, however, wasn’t much of a problem at the moment. “It’ll be fine, Mick,” Sara tried reassuring her teammate. Mick just gave her a flat look. Sara just sighed, her frustration growing. “Fine. You’re right, we can’t stay here like rocks. They’re probably waiting for instructions, being the nice little clones they are. We need to find the others. We also need to get out of here and find a way to communicate with Leonard, Stein, Jax, Rip, Nate, and Ray. If there’s a way.”

Sara felt anger running inside her. “You said it yourself, Rory! There is no way to contact them, but if we don’t find a fucking way to get ahold of them, and get help, I swear to God we will actually die here!” Her voice quieted. “We need a place to hide.”

Mick frowned. They did need a plan, so he tried looking at their options. Mick tried sneaking a glance at the soldiers behind the wall, just barely missing a shot. He ducked back with a yelp.

“Jesus Christ, Mick!” Sara huffed, done with everything. “Be careful, God!”

Mick rolled his eyes and tried looking out again. He was able to see past smoke, a small building. It was made out of bricks and looked abandoned. The soldiers were slowly moving forward. It was clear they had gotten instructions, meaning one thing; Damien Darhk was coming.

They had run out of time. Mick’s face drained, remembering all the pain and problems the man had caused the group, especially Leonard and Sara.

“You good?” Sara asked him. “Yeah,” he quickly said. “What are our options?” asked Amaya, her patience worn short. “I saw a building, left of us. We can get there if we’re fast. We could get a shot.” Mick said, this time clearly. “A shot?” Sara asked. Mick snapped.

“A shot at staying alive for awhile, or staying at this damn wall! They’re going in a slow formation, meanin they aren’t comin with guns and shit! Either they’re scared of you, me, Amaya, all of us, or they’re takin us alive. I think I know which one they’re doin. I don’t plan on findin out.”

He backed up against the wall. “You still knows what this means for us; Darhk is comin for us. He’s comin and he will NOT pass this up.” Sara’s face looked defiant. “Oh yeah? Let the bastard come!” Mick’s small patience was already shrinking. “It’s not a joke, Sara. I’m serious. He’ll kill each of us. I mean it.” “I know.” “Then take it seriously!” “I am.” “I have no idea with you, ya know.” “I’m not exactly having fun here, _Mickey_.” “Stop calling me that, it’s a kid’s name.” “Stop acting like one!”

Amaya’s voice silenced their argument. “Guys. We need to get out of here.” Amaya’s desperate tone of voice made the feel embarrassed.

Mick and Sara both looked over the wall, shamed by their stupid argument. The minions were moving in a formation, their guns out, but no gunfire. “So, my idea’s a goner. Any ideas?” Mick tapped the smaller woman’s arm. “No.” Sara shook her head. Amaya sat up beside Mick. “So it’s Mick’s plan?” she asked. Sara nodded.

She held onto her knives, then shouted “One, two, three, RUN!”

The three all leapt up and began firing back at the soldiers. A soldier tried gunning down Amaya and Mick swore, shooting him down. Amaya took the lead as the other two followed her, racing towards the entrance of the building. Sara shook on the door handle, cursing as she realized it was locked.

She heard the minions yelling behind them, then kicking the door down. They all ran in. Sara slammed the broken door behind them.

She spotted a table in the center. “Guys! Help me move this!” she yelled. They pushed the table up to the entrance, creating a defense. “This’ll work for awhile,” Sara commented. “This’ll break down soon!” Mick snapped. Sara looked like she wanted to hit him.

“Duh,” Mick looked around, as he noted that was the only way out. “You _had_ to break down the door, didn't you.” he said, giving her a look. “I didn’t see you with a key.” she scowled. They both glowered at each other, both knowing they were hopeless.

Amaya threw her hands in the air. “What now?” Sara said nothing. What could she do? They all jumped, hearing a bang from the entrance. The soldiers were ramming their way in. Sara immediately began planning.

“We have as much time as it takes those bastards to realize their guns could blast their way, and us, in,” she said, planning face on. “Or we have enough time until the big men themselves arrive.” The three all glanced at each other, trying to make a plan. Sara looked over at Amaya, who was the calmest out of the three so far. Amaya shook her head, but Sara noticed something else over the younger woman, light… “Sunlight! I see sunlight!” Sara shouted and got the other two’s attention.

She ran to a cabinet, pushing it aside, seeing a small window. Small enough for them to escape through. She turned to Mick and Amaya. They both were relieved to see it. “Thank god for windows.” Mick just said.

Sara already had leaped into action. She had moved next to the window and gestured at it. “There’s enough space for both of you.” Mick’s hope had died down as reality sank in. “Nah. Won’t happen. The bastards outside will see us, we can’t run _that_ fast.” he jumped when another loud bang came from outside. “We won’t last, runnin’ to nowhere. I don’t think they’d care if we gotta shot in the back, Blondie.” he explained.

Sara’s face was grim, her eyes set. “No. They won’t. You’ll get away from them before they can shoot,” she wouldn’t object.

Amaya turned. “We would only have a few seconds!” she pointed out. Sara turned away from Amaya. “You aren’t getting it, are you?” she frustratingly said. “You guys need to get out of here, _now_.” Mick rolled his eyes and shook his head, saying “Sure, but what about you? We won’t be able to give ya cover, then they’ll shoot cha down, then get us.”

“I’m not coming,” Sara firmly said.

“What do you mean?” Amaya asked. “Not if I stay here and hold them off.” Sara grimly told them.

Mick and Amaya’s faces were dumbfounded. _What the fuck did she just say?_ “I’m sorry?” Amaya asked, an edge to her voice.

“You can’t them by yaself, ya dumbass.” Mick pointed out, as a matter-of-fact.

“It’s fine, Mick,” Amaya snapped irritably. “We heard her wrong, she wouldn’t be _that_ stupid!” Sara shook her head and said “I think you damn heard me right, Jiwe.” “I don’t think I did, Lance!” Amaya pushed.

“Stop it, Amaya. I’m sorry. Now is not the time to fight.” Sara said, then struck out her knife, it hitting the window as the glass shattered. Then the voices started from outside.

“ _They’re trying to find another way out_!” It was Darhk’s voice. “ _Move back. Get into formation and fire when I say._ ” The three all gave each other worried looks.

“Our time’s up. GO.” Sara muttered. “No fucking way.” Mick resisted. “You have to. It’s like the Oculus, remember? One stays behind and the others go.” Sara reasoned. “This isn’t the Oculus, Sara! Mick said no!” Amaya yelled.

Sara pushed them to the window but they didn’t budge. She let out a sigh. “We have _seconds_ left. Mick, Amaya, get out of here!”

Amaya put her hands on her hips, but her voice gave her real emotions away. She knew there was no other way. It hurt her to do it, but she would fight. “I am not leaving you. Darhk’s here! He WILL kill you.” Sara just shrugged. “Probably, but I can hold his minions off while you and Mick get out of here.”

Amaya put her head in her hands. What would she do? Why would Sara do this?

“We can’t do this without you. You’re our friend, our goddamn leader!” She whispered.

They heard Darhk again. “ _Guns at the ready! Fire at my orders_!” Sara put her hands on Mick’s shoulders. He was trying not to look worried and concerned, but failing miserably.

“Mick, tell Leonard what happened, alright? Make sure you let him know I’ve had an honor being his-” _Lover._ She sadly thought, but said something else. “-best friend.” Mick nodded. “You’re gonna fucking come, Sara. I’m gonna drag your ass outta here if that’s what it takes.” he said.

Sara smiled and shook her head, going to the devastated Amaya. “This is our final chance. You have to run now, or it will all be for nothing. Please, Amaya. Go.” Sara whispered. Amaya nodded, and pushed Mick to the window. He would go first.

“Sara…” she whimpered. Sara gave her a tearful smile and put her hand on her shoulder. “This is the only way, Amaya.”

Amaya swallowed, turned her face from her friend, then helped Mick through the window. He climbed through, landing in the sand on the other side. Amaya turned back to Sara.

“Thank you.” she tearfully said. “It’s okay.” Sara said, smiling back at her. “ _Aim_!” shouted the voice again. Amaya breathed. “I’ll see you later, then?” Sara nodded. She watched Amaya climb out of the window. She jumped out alongside Mick, and the two ran. Never looking back.

“ _Fire_!” Sara watched them even after they were gone, feeling sad and grieved. Suddenly, an explosion ripped through the air, Sara spinning around with her knives ready. A soldier ran in and Sara flung her knife at him, gunning him down.

Minion after minion ran in as she cut them down with her knives. She prayed she had given Mick and Amaya time to run. She kept up a fight, eventually running out of energy, and much to her misery, more minions were crowding into the freakishly small room. They just kept it going. There were so many, until Sara was surrounded.

She kept a grip on her last knife, thinking who would get to be her last victim, before they would shoot and she’d be done.

“What’s wrong, everyone?” she taunted. “Scared of me?” One shot over to her and knocked her against the cheekbone, taking her knife as she cussed under her breath.

She tried moving, but three others ran forward and pinned her against the wall.

All she could do was give death glares and swears to them. “A bunch against one? You Legion fuckers can’t be fair, can you?” Sara growled. “Well, White Canary. That’s your code name, right?” Sara tried moving her head to see where that voice had come from.

She shook as that familiar dread creeped through her as Damien Darhk strutted into the room, cocky as ever. Sara tried not to shake as Darhk took her knife and held it against her throat. He gave her a twisted smile.

“Good to see you again, Sara Lance.”


	2. Cemetery Drive

Amaya didn’t stop, just kept running. Mick wasn’t too far away, just a few feet behind her. She stopped hearing the shots coming from the building, but didn’t want to think about it. Why would she?

She wasn’t stupid, she it meant her friend was dead. Amaya gritted her teeth. She tightened her grip on her gun. “We have to go back.” Mick panted behind her. Amaya shook her head. “No, Mick. It’s too dangerous.” she said. “Oh yeah? What about Sara, huh? We need to rescue her.” Mick pushed, his voice uneven and rough.

Amaya just looked down at the ground. What should she say? She turned, seeing no soldiers in the field they had ran into. Anger coursed through her veins. She wasn’t happy about it. She wanted them to come, so she could beat them all to the ground.

Mick’s expression showed he must think the same. She wanted to send them into hell and smile as she did it. Made them pay. Amaya shook her head. She couldn’t think like that, she’d become as good as the fuckers in the Legion. What good would it do? Sara wouldn’t want them to die in a pointless suicide mission. She wanted them to live. _“Please, Amaya. Go.”_ She blinked back tears. She’d have to lead herself and Mick out of there. Amaya turned to Mick.

“Mick, you know Sara. She’s strong, she’s probably just deal with those freaks, then come back and meet back with us. You heard her, Mick. We will die if we go back.” Mick looked at his feet, then met her gaze.

“I know you’re just sayin’ this to get my ass outta here, but sure, Blondie’s a badass with those knives. I think there’s a possibility she could get outta there.” Mick said, trying to stay calm for once.

If only he could bring himself to think that was true.

_Shit. What the hell are we doing? If Blondie’s still breathin’, what is Darhk going to do to her? Why are we still running?_ Mick thought. Mick put his head in his hands, trying not to cry. He hadn’t cried since Leonard’s ‘death’ at the Oculus, what the fuck?

He looked at Amaya, who was worried as well and trying not to cry. “We have to go.” Amaya told him, taking his hand into hers. Mick nodded. They heard firing in the distance and shouts.

The soldiers were closer.

They came out of a haze of smoke, all moving at them and ready to fire.

“Those fuc-I mean minions got us, we have to run!” Amaya shouted, and they were off, running for their lives. They were gaining quickly. God, they would capture or kill them, and they couldn’t do a damn thing.

_I’m so sorry Sara._ Amaya sadly thought.

A high ringing sound then erupted from Mick and Amaya’s commlinks. Amaya couldn’t believe it, their communication was working. Amaya’s fingers fumbled and she pressed a hand to her earpiece, Mick doing the same.

“Yes?” she gasped. _“Amaya?”_ Amaya felt thrilled. “Jax! Thank God we got ahold of you!” she breathed. “Where are you?” _“We’re actually ahead of you guys.”_ “What do you mean?” _“Once I got the signal back, I used a tracker to get ahold of your location. The team’s coming.”_ Amaya and Mick were running as fast as they could, but the soldiers were still coming. They couldn’t run forever.

“We can’t keep going!” Amaya shouted. “Jax, where are you guys?” _“We’re only a few minutes away. Hang in there. You’ll see us in a moment, we’re almost there!”_

Amaya’s chest was burning and Mick looked like he sprained an ankle. His face was contorted as he tried keeping up. “Oh for god’s sake, Mick!” Amaya shouted. “Sorry, girlie!” Mick groaned. “Jax, I don’t see you guys…” Amaya moaned. Nothing. “Jax, come on!” she shouted.

He wasn’t responding on the other side. “I see em!” Mick shouted and pointed. Much to their relief, they saw their ship descending from the sky and coming for them. Amaya could’ve kissed Mick, she was so relieved. Jax’s arm reached out and opened the door as they ran in.

Once they were safely in, Leonard turned to Mick.

“Where’s Sara?” Mick panted. He didn’t know how to respond. “Guys! Get ready, we’re jumping!” Stein yelled. They all prepared themselves, and soon they were speeding away from the accursed town, leaving the soldiers behind them. Mick swallowed the lump in his throat, turning to see Leonard and Rip looking concerned at him.

“You good?” asked Rip. “Yeah, just some scratches.” Mick dismissed.

He shifted his gaze to the window, watching the rippling green outside.

“What happened to you? We tried warning you the soldiers were there, but our communications went down.” Amaya said. “We noticed,” Leonard replied. “We knew something wasn’t right, and just finished repairing the ship when the minions showed up. We fought our way onto the ship and tried communicating with you two and Sara.”

Sara. At her name’s mention, Mick’s heart immediately felt heavy.

He tried choking down the thoughts of his friend, looking back at Leonard.

“So how did you get back the communicators?” he asked.

Leonard was suspicious by the sudden change of subject. He made a face, but didn’t ask any questions. He already assumed what happened, but didn’t want his fear confirmed.

“Once we got back on the ship, our commlinks began to work. The Legion probably were blocking the signal from reaching through.” he explained. “Mick, what happened out there?” Mick’s body stood stone still. He looked down, not bringing himself to look at his partner.

“We were restockin’ for supplies. The soldiers all came. The bastards all came, so much. We were in some real shit.” Leonard could feel his fear inside him.

“There’s just you two. Where’s Sara?” Mick bit his lip. “I asked you, Mick.” Leonard continued. “Where is she?” his tone was dangerous.

Mick whispered, so quietly, Leonard didn’t hear him.

“She held em off.” “What?”

Mick didn’t look at him. “We were all trapped. I was gonna fight em. Me, Blondie, Amaya, all a fucking fight to the death. Blondie had different ideas. She wanted us to leave, she made me, but we didn’t wanna.” he looked up at Leonard, whose face had drained of all color.

“I don’t know what happened to her. She said she’d catch up with us.” Jax looked grim. “We know Sara, she’s probably going to whoop their asses and Darhk’s. She’ll be fighting, guys.” he reassured them.

Mick shook his head. “If she’s dead, nope.” “No,” Leonard breathed, his voice was uneven. “Darhk will need things from her. He won’t kill her.” Mick felt relieved, but remembered what the other option would be.

“He’ll question her?” “Probably.” “Meaning she’ll get goddamn tortured, right?” Leonard said nothing. Mick leapt out of his seat, startling Nate as he piloted the ship. Mick didn’t want his friend getting hurt by the twisted bastard. He couldn’t imagine it. He took his anger out on Leonard.

“You mean our friend is being tortured, Lennie?” his voice was furious. “Mick. You know we can’t go back. Sara’s rules.” Leonard told him. “Sara ain’t here to enforce those rules!” Mick cried. “Doesn’t mean you have to go to pieces, though!” Leonard said.

“What, you being the leader?” Mick taunted. “Why am I not surprised? How long did this take, huh? Sara’s been gone for literally five minutes and you’re already moving on!” Leonard’s anger became a giant. He lunged at Mick. “Don’t fucking tell me how I should fucking feel!” his voice shook, laced with anger. “You have no fucking clue how I’m feeling right now! Wanna blame somebody? Go look at yourself!” Mick flinched. “What do you mean, Snart?” he spat. “You’re the one who left her there!” Leonard yelled. Mick’s eyes grew. “You Sonofabitch! I will kill you, you hear me! I will fucking kill you!” Mick screeched, grabbing Leonard and pinning him against the wall. Mick swore at him. “Guys, stop!” Jax separated the both of them, Leonard’s eyes growing cold and Mick still swearing. “This is not helping us and definitely not helping Sara! You two are being stupid. We have to stay together, you hear me?” Mick took a deep breath. He looked away from Leonard, trying to calm himself down.

“Fine. Sorry, Snart. I’m just scared, ya know? Ya right, anyways. I left my friend in that room for a fate worse than death. It’s my fault,” Mick said, sighing. Leonard looked down at the ground. “I should be saying sorry. I didn’t mean any of it. It was her decision, Mick, not yours.” Mick smiled.

It still didn’t make him feel better. He still felt guilty. Ray cleared his throat. “What now?” Leonard’s face was set as he said “We’re going to stop the ship and get Allen and his team to help us. We’re outgunned and in danger.”

“What about Sara?” asked Amaya. “If Darhk lays a finger on her, I will rip his heart out.” Leonard hissed. “We’re going to get her, guys.” Mick nodded. “We can’t just shoot our way in though. Darhk will expect it. We’re gonna need an alternative.” Leonard said.

“Help me out, everyone.”

````````` `````````

“Good to see you again, Sara Lance.” Darhk said. Sara’s eyes were locked with his in hatred as her knife was pressed against her throat. “Where are your friends?” asked Darhk, his lips nearly touching her ear.

“Who?” Sara casually asked.

“There were more of you in here earlier. They didn’t just teleport out of here, how did they escape?” Darhk asked her. “I heard a smashed window. Did you do it?” “Sorry about that. It was only me here, though.” Sara joked, shrugging.

“Really?” he asked. “Do you think you’re stupid enough to lie to me?” Sara stared back at him.

“I'm sure you are.” Darhk said, then slammed the knife’s handle into Sara’s head. Sara grunted in pain and fell, surprised by the force he used. She slumped, trying to clear the throbbing in her head. Darhk kicked her in the side and she flipped onto the ground.

He looked at the smashed window. “Sure. I knew it.” Darhk said to himself.

“So, this is how animal-girl and Rory got out of here, eh? Do you think I wouldn’t know?” He chuckled. “How long ago did they escape?” he asked. “I forgot.” said Sara. Darhk gave her a hiss and dragged her up by the hair, forcing her to look into his eyes, shaking her smaller body.

He saw the burn on her arm. He grabbed it and pinched. She began groaning, trying to loosen his grip on her hair and escape. “I asked you a question, answer it!” he snarled.

Sara shook her head, trying to block out his words. She wouldn’t give in. Darhk released his grip and the younger woman fell to the ground. Darhk just watched her. “No need. It was probably minutes ago.” he said, turning to a soldier.

“Find them. They would’ve left a trail. Bring them alive to me.” The soldiers all left, leaving three behind. He smiled down at Sara. “You choose not to talk? What a pity. I wonder what you’ll do when your sister’s life is in my hands.”

Sara’s eyes widened. _How did he know?_

She pretended. “I don’t have a sister. You killed her, like all those people you killed.”

Darhk knelt beside her. “You’ll soon know lying won’t work, Sara,” he whispered in her ear. “I know everything about you and your fellow scum. Sara Lance, Leonard Snart, Martin Stein, Amaya Jiwe, Mick Rory, Ray Palmer, Rip Hunter, Jefferson Jackson. I know how you all met. I know about all those who left or died in your group.” he grabbed her chin. “I know about you, Sara Lance. I know every single detail that you and your buddies have been planning to destroy everything I’ve devoted myself to.”

He let her go, backhanding her across the face as she fell down, grunting in pain.

“And I will make you pay for everything, every problem you’ve ever caused me.” “I hope you get more from me,” Sara snapped. “Even when I’m gone there will be more for you.” Darhk just continued looking down at her. “I’m sure.” he said, his lip twitching.

She looked outside and couldn’t help but worry as the soldiers were kneeled down beside her own tracks. She hoped her friends were safe. “Do you soldiers ever disappoint you? Because mine do.” Darhk thought aloud.

“They couldn’t figure it out that Rory and Jiwe escaped out the window. I wish mine had your smarts and skills. I could work well with you.”

Sara spat. “I will never be a slave. I will never belong to anybody.” “You think you’re free, that you think you’re original,” Darhk said. “But you still follow Rip Hunter like a lost dog.” “Yep,” Sara drawled. “But I don’t do it without question. If I disagreed, I would say so and not get killed or brainwashed. He listens to us. If I can advise you, maybe you would have better luck winning against me and my friends if your little minions could control what themselves were thinking, right?”

Darhk just shook his head. “Thinking shouldn’t be taken into consideration when I am winning.” he said. Sara rolled her eyes. “Just saying it would be good to have some imagination.” Darhk snorted.

“What good did having an imagination do for you, Sara? Look at your situation now.” Sara just laughed. “Had some imagination and you would’ve gotten all of us now.” “I got you. That’s all I need. Soon I will have the rest of you scum.” he smirked.

“You are their lifeline. It’s obvious that they’ll come for you.”

“You don’t know what they’ll do. That’s kinda the point.” Sara said, smiling.

“You’re under my control. I outsmarted you.” Darhk replied. “Uhm, you kinda didn’t,” Sara retorted. “It took you long enough to find me, am I right?”

Darhk just gave a small laugh. “This belief that keeps you going, keeps you willing to fight? You think you can take on people like us. You call it hope, I call it stupidity.” “At least I decided what I was going to be. But sure, that hope you call stupidity is what keeps me, me,” Sara said.

“Yeah, we have something to fight for, but what keeps your minions going, keeps them fighting?”

“They listen to my orders.”

“They live for nothing. They just do your dirty work. They’re just drones. But, well, with your personality, some think you’re a drone. That’s why you’re going to lose, Damien.” Sara remarked. Darhk snarled and began kicking her in her ribcage over and over, stopping once Sara cried out as a rib cracked. He grabbed her by the jacket, throwing her into the middle of the room. Once she landed there, she grunted in pain.

She flinched when Darhk walked over to her. He yanked her up.

“You are so confident you will win! You won’t, you will die, just like your stupid friend Shado!” he hissed.

“Don’t you dare talk about Shado!” Sara yelled. “Why shouldn’t I? She was a weak idiot who thought she had what it took to survive on that island. You will die just like her!” Darhk mocked. “Get fucked!” “Watch your foul mouth, Sara!” Sara scowled. “Don’t call me that, it’s not my name.” she said.

“Yes it is,” Darhk disagreed. “‘Sara Lance’ was the name you were born with, am I wrong? White Canary is a lie and a monster.” “White Canary is who I am,” said Sara.

“Sara Lance is the past, the thing that made me feel I was nothing. I was useless as Sara Lance, but White Canary is me. White Canary is who I am, and will be. Then you killed by sister.”

“She’s alive, don’t go to pieces.” Darhk taunted, shrugging his shoulders. “I did what I needed to do.” “Yep, now this is what I need to do,” said Sara. “I’m doing this for my friends and Laurel.” Darhk raised his eyebrows.

“Oh, Laurel was her name. The sister that you cheerfully threw into your twisted, sick, world. You’ll get her killed, all of them killed.” he said. “It’s their decision,” Sara grunted. “It was their choice to stay with me.” Darhk’s lips curled.

“You lied, Sara. You didn’t give them any choice. They followed without knowledge. They always followed you. You are just an insect, Lance. An insect that needs to be squashed.” “Probably, but at least I’m someone.” Sara said, a small smile on her face.

“Yes, yes you are, the leader of your precious legends,” Darhk agreed. “So, tell me about Rip Hunter, who is he exactly?”

Sara bit her lip. She knew she’d get asked that.

“I don’t really know,” she said. “He just pilots our ship and used to be captain.” Darhk’s eyebrow shot up. “You realize lying doesn’t work with me, Sara. You will answer my questions. Everyone does.” “Really?” Darhk ignored her, going to his next question.

“How close are you to him? How loyal are you?” Sara didn’t respond.

Darhk sighed and changed his question. “Don’t wanna answer? Then tell me about the Legends. What tech does that ship of yours run on? Where are you going?”

“I don’t know.” she responded. “You’re their captain, you should know.” Darhk said, getting annoyed with her.

“Don’t you get it? I’m not gonna tell you a single fucking word!” Sara happily replied.

Darhk hissed and punched her in the side of the face. She fell to the side, but managed to get back up. She gave Darhk a triumphant smile, the _I’m winning_ kind. Darhk’s commlink beeped. He eyed Sara with a look of burning hatred, then pressed a button and a soldier was on the other end.

“What?” _“Sir, the Legends escaped.”_ “What do you mean they escaped?” _“They got back onto the ship. We almost got the arsonist and the one with the amulet, but the others came and rescued them. They jumped.”_ Darhk look suspiciously at Sara.

“Fine,” Darhk said. “Return to me, now.” He disconnected the call and grinned at Sara. “They must not care about you then. I thought you all stayed together.”

“They think I’m gone.” she replied.

Darhk just shook his head. “Either that or they don’t give a fuck about you.” A soldier walked into the room. “You, get me the painmaker.” The soldier nodded and left. Sara’s stomach felt queasy. That didn’t sound too good.

Darhk noticed her nervousness and said “Don’t you worry, Lance. You’ll know soon. But when you do, you’ll wish you talked to me.” Sara just laughed again. “Don’t think on it,” Darhk laughed at her. “Still resistant? That’s good, more for me to take.” He leaned down near her and ran his hands through her blonde hair. Sara felt sick. “Get the hell off me.” she snarled.

Darhk laughed again. “Typical. So hostile. You know, I could help you. I could give you your old life. No more pain, no more fighting. Nothing but happiness. I could take you home, remove all those bad memories from that thick head of yours. You would forget all of this. A new start. I could see to actually improving your life, but, well, for a favor obviously…” Darhk’s hands moved to her lips. Sara felt like she was going to throw up. Darhk cupped her chin with his fingers. “So Sara, what do you think?” he asked.

Sara’s eyes shone with hatred and fire.

“What I think? Well, here’s what I think; get your perverted hands off me or I will rip your heart out.” Darhk froze in her response.

He took his hand away from her chin and put it into the formation of a fist. He grabbed her throat, pinning her to the ground. “Arrogant bitch!” he shouted and then began pounding Sara’s face as hard as he could. He hit her repeatedly, and all Sara could do was sit there and take it. She wondered if she would die right then, right there.

“Uh, sir?” a soldier asked behind them. Darhk stopped, turning around, his fist waiting to strike again. The soldier was standing next to Darhk, waiting for him. Darhk finally stopped clutching Sara’s throat and extended his hand.

The soldier gave him something that looked like a gun. Sara’s face was bloody and her eye was blackened. She looked at the gun in confusion. “A drug gun?” she asked.

She snorted. “What, it’s not like I’ve seen one of those things before. Used it on Leonard, right? He told me about these things. That’s how you and your fellow assholes fuck with people’s memories, right? You wanna use it? Go ahead, it won’t work.”

Darhk’s lips twitched.

“This isn’t a memory-wiping gun, Sara. It’s something else. This is called a painmaker, something the Legion invented to deal with people like you. There are ten levels, ten levels of ferocity. Level eight drove one of the subjects to insanity.” He grabbed her white jacket, ripping it off and throwing it to another corner in the room.

She cried out in pain when he touched the area near her rib.

“That rib must hurt, right?” Darhk taunted. “Why don’t you have some help for that?” Darhk leaned in and pricked the needle on his finger. “Stand still,” he ordered. “You’ll feel a prick.” He shot the painmaker in Sara’s arm. He stood back and waited for the drug to work its magic.

Sara felt a sharp prick in her arm. She had no idea of what to expect. She still stared angrily at Darhk. Then, the torment came. It was so intense and horrible that Sara lost her control of her body.

She began screaming but didn’t hear it, the pain was so bad. She was writhing and screaming on the ground, wanting it to end. The only thought was the pain, her praying for it to end. She clawed and kicked on the ground, trying to escape her torture.

The drug was claiming her, running around wildly in her bloodstream. It was destroying her.

Everything began fading away, Sara thought hopefully her torment would be over.

_No more, please._ Just as it started, the pain stopped. She heard and saw Darhk standing over her, enjoying every second. The pain stopped and Sara realized she was lying on her stomach, sweat-soaked. Her whole body ached.

Darhk put his foot on her back.

“That was literally level one, my god. Imagine a higher level. The agony is worse. Some of the subjects lasted only minutes on five before going wild. I wonder if you’ll make it past seven.” Sara looked up and for a moment, a spark of fear shone in her eyes. Darhk saw it and smirked; he saw her fear and relished it.

“Well,” he chirped. “Apparently you’re smart enough to be afraid. Well, too late.” He stroked her hair and gave a wicked smile.

“I have some questions and want answers. You _will_ answer them.” Sara flinched when he held the gun up once again.

“So, wanna start over?” he asked.


	3. Give Em Hell, Kid

Sara laid sprawled on the floor, watching the sky bitterly. Darhk stood next to her, closely watching the broken entrance.

“Beautiful, it must be.” Darhk said aloud.

Sara watched his movements. “Time travel? No, it’s horrifying. I hate it.” Darhk just shook his head. “I thought you loved it, being the bottomfeeder you are. You and your rats do like prowling around in time, playing with history.”

Sara tried containing her anger, just smirking at him. “Got a problem with us, Damien?” she asked him, feeling pain from trying to move, instead eyeing him with sarcasm. “Did we cause a problem with you?”

Darhk’s face grew redder. “Worry about the problems I’ll give you, Sara Lance.” Sara scowled at the hated man with her good eye as Darhk scowled back.

She eventually broke away from the stare, instead staring into empty space. She knew Darhk wanted a reaction, wanted to see that fear once more. Sara knew though, no matter how scared she truly was, she wouldn’t show her weakness. Darhk loved seeing it, and Sara wouldn’t give him the satisfaction.

She knew what was going to come, and she was ready for the next fit of agony. It was wasteful to wish out of there, she knew wishes didn’t come true. She learned that long ago. No one could go through that horrifying torture. Not Rip. Not Oliver. _Not Len._ She shook her head.

It wasn’t like thinking about Leonard would help her now. He wouldn’t come, no one would. Her instructions were clear once she became leader; “ _If we lose one, we can’t lose anyone else. Move on_ ” Yes, it was a hard rule. But in their situation, there was no other. The real question, if it came down to it, would Sara be able to leave the others behind? Would she keep going, leaving her lover and friends to die? She didn’t really know.

“Did you hear me, Sara?” Darhk asked, watching her. “How are you feeling?” he repeated. Sara laughed. “What are you, my doctor?” Darhk could just give her a twisted laugh. “I’m sure it must be uncomfortable, the aftermath of the drug can hurt…” he continued. “Inject yourself and find it out.” Sara spat back.

Darhk’s eyes narrowed. “…and you did take a beating,” he continued. “Broke a rib, right?” Sara clenched her fists. “I’m sure you would know, you did it to me, right?” she hissed. Darhk ignored her and said “I can end this for you, Sara. All you need to do is answer my questions,” his smile faded. “It would be fools like to defy me, Sara.”

“Don’t call me that!” she hissed. “I’m White Canary.”

Darhk just shrugged. “Whatever you want your name to be, I’ll ask my question: Where are your friends?” Sara shrugged her shoulders dramatically. “IDK. Do they look like they’re in here at all?” she joked.

Darhk’s patience was going short. “What is your ship’s technology system?” “Don’t know.” Sara tossed her hair. “What’s my ship again?” Darhk stepped over nearer to her.

“If I were you, I wouldn’t play dumb.”

Sara didn’t say anything.

“Lance!” Darhk shouted. “Your attitude is not going to help your cause.”

Nothing. _“_

_White Canary!_ ”

“Fucking finally!” Sara snapped. “You do know my name, good job Darhk!”

Darhk was frustrated with her.

He held up the painmaker. “Do you really want this?” he asked. Sara suppressed a shake. She had to overcome her fear.

“I’m not telling you anything. No matter what.” she confidently told the man. Darhk grabbed her neck, but she knew what would happen.

Sara tried kicking and hitting, but that attracted two of the soldier’s attentions, both coming over and grabbing the desperate assassin’s arms.

She was helpless.

Darhk punched her, right on her rib. She screamed. Honestly, she nearly passed out from the pain. Darhk nodded, then stuck the needle into her neck. The soldiers then released Sara and let her fall to the ground.

The effects started within seconds. Sara kicked and squirmed at his feet, crying out in pain as waves of pure torture ran through her. Jesus, it hurt more than Sara could imagine. She still laid there as tears began streaking down her pained face, wishing for death.

She still heard Darhk demanding answers from her, but his voice felt far away. “It’s your fault, Sara, not mine. I can end all of this. Just tell me where your friends are.”

Sara’s body was shaking uncontrollably, but she kept up the strength to control her own mind. _He will hurt Leonard. I can’t let him hurt Leonard and Laurel. Dad as well. Rip’s with the group, he would stay strong. They all would. I have to get through this._ She thought. Darhk’s voice was right by her ear. “How long will you last, Sara?” “I…” just trying to speak was killing her. “So, about the newbie with you, the one made of steel? Who is he?” Sara was no longer screaming, her throat was aching. She only gasped and choked as the next wave hit. She just couldn’t answer. Darhk began getting impatient waiting for answers, so he kneeled over the tortured woman. He grabbed her head and pulled her up. Sara was terrified by the pressure on both sides of her head and resumed screaming. “Tell me!” Darhk spat in her face. “I don’t know…” _Stop it. Please, it hurts…_ Darhk’s grip tightened on her head. “Don’t lie.” Sara just could whimper. She couldn’t take it. Her head was burning and she was sure Darhk was crushing her brain. She couldn’t see any end to her pain, so she had to follow what he said. She couldn’t take it. “I don’t know!” she gasped. “He’s just a man who wanted to join the crew!” Darhk didn't let go, only tightened his grip, knowing she had more to say.

“What is his name?” Sara whined, trying to pull Darhk’s hands off her head, but she was so weak it didn’t do anything. “Nate Heywood…” she whimpered. Darhk leaned into her face and shook her victim, hearing another cry.

“What are his abilities?” he asked.

“Weaknesses?”

“Let me go!”

“Tell me why he came to the team!”

“I don’t know!”

“Where does he come from?”

“I SAID I DON’T FUCKING KNOW!” Sara screamed.

Every part of her body felt on fire. This was way worse than her time on the Amazo with Dr. Ido. She just wanted it to end. Darhk had a different idea.

“Tell me!” he yelled. Sara felt the tears running down her cheeks. She knew that she was breaking, but didn’t care. She just wanted the pain to stop.

She stared up at Darhk, desperate. “Please. He rescued us when we were stranded in time. That’s all I know. Stop it!” Sara begged, letting a sob out. “ _Please_!” Darhk was finally making some progress. He finally got to work with the little worm. He just could gape at her, finally releasing his hold. “Pathetic!” he growled. “You think you’re a leader? Just look at yourself.” Sara just weeped.

Her eyes were screwed shut. She wanted to darkness to come, for her to fade away, where she would be away from Darhk and his torture, somewhere.

The tight grip on her head had vanished and she was back on the ground, her body screeching at her. Finally the pain had stopped, but shakes overtook her body. She curled up and tried protecting her broken and beaten body from her torturer who was standing over her.

She took a breath, opening her eyes to see Darhk standing over her with a look of happiness on his face. “Everybody breaks, Sara Lance. I think this is yours. I’m disappointed in you, I thought you would hang on until Level Eight.” he put the shooter near her neck.

“Beg some more, sweetie. It’s sexy when you’re afraid.”

Sara’s body wouldn’t stop shaking. She knew that she couldn’t handle another shot of that thing. Darhk also knew she had little fight left over. Darhk sunk to his knees and ran a hand over her breasts, gingerly moving it down her body. Sara was disgusted at his gesture but couldn’t rebel. It was like her body wasn’t hers.

“You have two minutes,” Darhk snarled. “I can have mercy. You cannot resist, Sara.” he took a strand of sweaty hair and twirled it between his fingers.

"You have no other option, you will tell me about your fellow garbage and your beloved captain.” Darhk’s hand caressed her cheek. Sara hated herself.

She could just force the man off her, how could she sit there and take it?

Darhk knew what she was thinking. “Because if you try disobeying me once more,” he struck his hand out, hitting her across the face. “I will give you hell. Am I clear?” Sara refused to acknowledge him for a moment. Eventually she met his eyes, a flame of defiance still burning.

_She wasn’t done._

“You’ll never give me any hell,” Sara boldly said. “I’ll die again before I ever betray my team or Rip Hunter. Is that clear, bastard?” Darhk’s face reddened. His hand raised up to hit the woman again, but she didn’t even flinch. “Running out of ideas, Damien?” she taunted.

Darhk’s eyes blazed. “You will regret ever living, you will wish you were dead,” he hissed, raising up his gun.

“How about Level Seven?” Sara swallowed before Darhk’s commlink beeped.

Darhk gave her an icy glare, kicking her in the side as she moaned in pain. Darhk turned his back and pressed a button on his communicator.

_“_ Darhk,” _“Darhk. We’ve been waiting for you. I want to see what you’ve accomplished so far._ ” Sara heard the familiar hated voice through the commlink. It was Merlyn, sounding irritated. “I have gotten ahold of Sara Lance and I’m interrogating her as we speak.” Darhk reported. _“What have you gotten out of her?”_ Darhk turned to look at the assassin. “She has information about the new member of the crew. The male with the swished brown hair.” _“Who is he?”_ “She claims she doesn’t know.” _“Helps a lot.”_

Darhk was clearly uncomfortable, and Sara was more than happy seeing him in distress. “She has more. She’s the captain of the crew, she knows about Hunter. Just give me time, I will get everything.” he tried reasoning. _“You have no time, Darhk. We’ve sent too many soldiers away from our headquarters. Without you, we wouldn’t survive or last if the Legends came with their friends. Your vendetta against Sara Lance will have to wait. End her and come back.”_  

Sara shook her head. She knew what that meant. He had given orders for her death. She closed her eyes, thinking of Laurel, Leonard, and Quentin.

“I still can get more out of her! I can get all of them! It would be a waste!” Darhk said, clearly frustrated.

Sara opened her eyes. She wondered which one would be better. Whatever else Darhk was going to do her, it didn’t look good, but Merlyn was trying to end her torment. Not that he really gave a fuck about her wellbeing, but she would be eager to get what she could.

_"There are other Legends, Darhk. Get another.”_ Merlyn’s voice became irritated.

“Listen! She’s too useful! Come on!” Darhk shouted. The line then silenced. It came back again, Merlyn saying _“Fine. No more questioning though. Bring her here. I can scan her brain._ ” Sara’s worry increased. Leonard had described their technology before. They could see your memories. She couldn’t get out of it. They were going to use it.

Darhk looked oddly cheerful. “After she’s scanned, turn her over to me for, well, brainwashing.” he said.

Sara moaned. Darhk turned and smiled. _“We tried that on Snart, remember? It’s likely she will be able to resist it.”_ Darhk fixed a knowing smile at Sara. “Not if I break her.”

Merlyn ended the conversation. _“_

_She’s yours, Darhk. Do what you need to. I want you to return as soon as you can though.”_ “Yep.” Darhk agreed, breaking the connection. He kept his smile, pressing his commlink, this time a soldier answered. “ _Yes, sir_?”

“We’re leaving soon. We’re also bringing a prisoner to our headquarters,” Darhk informed. “Get a vehicle ready and get the towners. They need their minds wiped.”

“ _Yes sir_.” The soldier answered, breaking the call. Darhk turned to Sara.

“So, Sara?” Darhk asked. “How should you be broken?” Sara didn’t say anything, only backed up into the wall, moaning in pain. “Fuck you,” she weakly said. She realized how she spoke her words, silently cursing. Darhk chuckled. “Thanks for the idea.” Sara blinked.

_No. He wouldn’t do it._ She thought. Darhk paced towards her. He grabbed her chin and forced her lips to his in a demanding kiss.

Once he broke away, Darhk was happy to see Sara Lance was disgusted and terrified.

“What’s wrong?” Darhk taunted.

“I just want to know you better…” his smile widened.


	4. Helena

Darhk felt the excitement running inside him as he paced to the trapped assassin. He smiled when Sara flinched and tried getting away.

He sent his soldiers away, not wanting them to see what he was going to do. He just felt happy when she looked up at him with fear-filled, scared eyes and began trying to back herself into the wall. Sara was showing her fear to Darhk, but her escape efforts were useless. There was no escape.

Darhk just could give her a smile. He felt dominant, like a lion ready to kill the gazelle. “Don’t touch me, asshole!” Sara cried, trying to still get away. “I will fucking kill you, I swear to G-”

“I don’t want to hear it, Sara. You’ve made your choice. Sometimes you need actions rather than words to get things done. I think I may find a use for that foul mouth you have, agreed?” Darhk said, his eyes hungry and face sweaty. Sara tried controlling her breathing, then stared back at him, terrified.

Darhk knew that she knew what he was going to do with her. Darhk knew that underneath that stupidity, underneath all that toughness and BS was still Sara Lance, helpless and afraid, knowing she wouldn’t have a one in a million chance of escape. He saw her panic, the previously arrogant and flashy White Canary was falling apart and reduced to what he saw now.

Darhk wanted to get cameras in there, to show the world what would happen to you if you stood against the Legion Of Doom. Darhk gave her a suggestive look, kneeling down to see her closer. No hurry, he wanted to make the most of this moment.

Sara just stared, nervous and suspicious. Her breathing was fearful and uneven. Darhk pulled out his gun and began holding it up in a playful manner as he mocked the woman in front of him.

“Wanna try out six?” he asked and laughed at his own joke. Sara sighed. “Why aren’t you ending this?” she lowly said, her voice shaking. “Just end this, Darhk, now.” Darhk shook his head. “End you? Putting you out of your misery, just like an animal? You really think I’d let you go so easy?” Sara shook her head, no sound coming out of her. Darhk knew her sanity was hanging by a thread, and he was in charge of that thread. She knew it. No options left, really. She would just have to sit there and take whatever he gave her.

“I am sorry about this, Sara, truly. But you can’t just get out so easily. Unlike your friends, it will be fast for them.” he taunted her. “You will end this though, not me.” “What?” a puzzled and fearful Sara asked. As soon as she uncovered the meaning of his words, her face drained of color.

Darhk laughed and held the painmaker against her shoulder blade.

“Don’t worry, Lance. You’ll know everything soon. After we discover everything you have in your big blonde head. Don’t feel bad for your buddies, however. They’re lucky. I want to hurt you, Sara Lance.” Sara tried getting away from him, but his grip tightened. “You’re the one that will get hurt. You’re the one that will suffer for all the headaches, stress, every single terrible minute the word ‘legend’ as caused for me and my colleagues. Your friends, like Arrow, Flash, Supergirl, even your sister, they don’t bother me at all. I have you now, but their deaths would be fun to watch. You’re the one I want, the one that I spent so much effort and time finding. Glad it all wasn’t wasted.” He slapped her clear across the face and his hated enemy fell over.

Darhk looked down at her in hatred. “I’ve always wanted you to break. You’re mine.”

He pulled Sara up again, smiling wickedly. “Scream, sweetie.”

He struck the next dart into Sara’s veins. Seconds ticked by as Sara’s eyes widened in fear and she stared widely and fearful at Darhk.

It started. Darhk smiled as Sara writhed and bucked down at his feet, the pain running inside her. The pain was worse, this time. Darhk looked on in cheerfulness as Sara became masked in her own personal torture. She screamed, her body covered in sweat, shaking uncontrollably. Her yellow hair was in her face, her skin white, clawing at the floor. Darhk remembered the effects of the drug.

The subjects the Legion used had suffered in a horrifying way, their heads began experiencing sharp attacks, then shrieked as the agony came, their blood then began burning, their insides burned. They then suffered horrible headaches that felt like hammer blows. They screamed until there was no screams left, bled and begged for mercy. The people who lived through it claimed it felt like every bone was breaking and every blood vessel felt popped, their insides felt like an animal was tearing them. Some didn’t make it past seven, some had went mad.

Darhk grabbed Sara, who was still lost in her agony. Sara Lance would go into another hell, mercy wouldn’t be given. He rolled her onto her stomach, putting his heavier body onto the smaller woman’s.

He heard her panic. Darhk felt excited and took off Sara’s pants, leaving her body exposed to the cold air. She didn’t, couldn’t react, still in her misery. Her screaming had quieted, her voice now hoarse and used, but the drug was still coursing through her. She had surrendered, still lying underneath and her eyes screwed shut. Her strength was gone, her face contorted in pain and whimpering, her body shaking.

Darhk still couldn’t just watch, he still needed to give her her ultimate embarrassment. Darhk tore at his clothes, fumbling with his pant buckle and threw his belt in the air.

His breathing was rough and primal. It scared Sara. He pushed a finger inside to stretch Sara, then lined himself against her opening. No need for taunting or monologuing, he just wanted to make sure she would remember it, to know she was being claimed.

Darhk hissed in his desire to be inside her, then entered her in one shove. God, she was tight, this would be fun. He began to push in and out of her, trying hard to keep control. God, she was giving him such a desirable feeling, letting him be inside of her. He felt it was just so hard to keep control.

Instead, he softly snarled as the fabulous feeling of her ass squeezing his cock rippled over him. Darhk pulled her shirt over her shoulders and he tossed it to the other side of the room. He heard his captive whimper underneath him. The painmaker was wearing off, but that didn’t stop her from entering another hell. More misery was coming for her. “You’re mine, MINE!” Darhk whispered in her ear.

He heard her moan and whisper “Stop,” He laughed and sped up his thrusts. Sara shook her head, trying to get out of her misery and disconnect what was really happening. That just wouldn’t be allowed.

Darhk spat in her ear “Feel this, Sara? Feel ME?” “Stop, please. I’m begging you, it hurts so bad…” A pained moan tore from her throat. She heard him, above her. “Good job, moan for me, whore.” he said as he shoved in and out of her, fast and tough, over and over, feeling as if he owned her, every single inch - dear God - end it, please. “You’re nothing,” Darhk hissed. “You’re mine, you’re a whore.”

To prove it, he carved the word whore deep into her skin with a dagger. She screamed in pain. Darhk smiled. His ears pricked when he heard her whisper two words.

_“Len…help me…”_ Darhk paused for a moment as her insides burned from his attack. _Interesting._ For the assassin to think of her teammate during her most desperate moment opened up a world of ideas in Darhk’s head.

“Good,” he mumbled to himself. “More ways to use leverage against this woman.” Darhk pulled out of her, then pushed back into her as he pleased. He stopped when he felt her moving underneath, smiling as she tried lifting her head, muttering in shock and fear.

He was happy to know she was feeling his full assault, but she couldn’t even fight back. Darhk wouldn’t allow it. Darhk grabbed her by the roots of her hairs and slammed her head down onto the floor, giving her no other option but to sit there as Darhk took what he wanted from her. Everything he wanted. He took himself out of her, then took his fingers and fingered his way into her. He yanked them out and put himself back into her. Darhk’s face began to sweat as he began his climax.

Hard, quick, rough, fast. In and out. Out and in. It felt so good, amazing, and Sara’s whimpers and pleading made it better. He finally thrusted, deep inside Sara Lance. One last deep thrust as she cringed and cried and _felt_ Darhk himself burning inside of her.

Darhk fell on top of Sara panting and sweating. He grabbed her head again and brought it roughly down onto the ground.

He then separated himself from her and watched the younger woman’s movements. She was laying down on the ground, her head still on the floor as she violently cringed and shook. He saw that the carved word on her side now had blood trickling down to the floor. Darhk chuckled as he put his lips next to her ear and stroked her blonde, sweat-soaked hair.

He gave an evil smile and whispered into her ear as she cringed in disgust and shock. “That was great, Sara. This was the best fuck I had in years.” She sobbed in response. “I’m sorry if I hurt you too badly, that must’ve hurt.” he mocked and stared down her.

He then stuck a finger inside Sara. She screamed in terror, trying to get away, but there was nowhere to go. “Sorry if this is hurting you, but it’s probably nothing for such a brave little legend like you.”

He yanked his finger out, earning a choked cry from the woman underneath. He then raked his hand over the word on her skin as she screamed.

“You know what you are, right Sara?” He continued. “You are nothing but a whore, Sara Lance.” She softly replied with a “Shut up.” Darhk laughed. It seemed she was still defiant. He once again thrusted back into her as she cried out in pain and surprise. “You should just be disappointed with yourself. Is that why Shado died the way she did, or Nyssa sacrificing everything for you? So you could let them and yourself down so sickly and dominated?” “Stop it.” Sara knew how pathetic and useless she sounded. She tried blocking her enemy out and kept her eyes closed.

She still felt Darhk burning deep inside her, giving filth to every part of her, like a virus. It all hurt. Everything.

Sara felt so contaminated and like nothing. She knew she was once again becoming a scared shipwreck survivor girl she sacrificed so much to leave, but White Canary had a breaking point. She wanted to be somewhere, anywhere else.

_She wanted to be with Leonard._

No, she couldn’t think of him now. Sara fought back tears, shook her head, and glared at Darhk. White Canary would still fight. She would not give Darhk the satisfaction. She wouldn’t. Darhk still wouldn’t stop though.

“You weren’t always trash. You had two parents, friends, a loving sister, little mister Oliver Queen,” He continued. “You did well in school. Look at yourself now. You just had your pride, but I got rid of that. You now have nothing.” Sara snapped at him. “Everything was already taken from me. Everyone I love is gone.” Damn. She regretted her words as Darhk laughed.

“Really? Wasn’t that you gone?” Sara shook her head.

“You were a happy teenager in grade school once,” Darhk said, grinning wickedly. “Talented, happy, loved by many. You were a free thinker. Always wanting to change the world. I know everything, Sara. I know your teammates and their pasts as well. I know all of you. It was such a pity you had to go on that damned boat with Mister Queen. You could be welcomed into the Legion. All you have to do is let us use your cleverness and ideas for ourselves. Instead, this was your choice. Using a fake name, playing leader, running around time with your friends, running from your past, too afraid to face who you once were. Ring a bell?” _Shut the hell up._ “You don’t know me.” Sara weakly said.

Darhk ignored her and grabbed her head, slamming her back into the floorboards. “Now you follow this pathetic man, who would use you in a heartbeat. Where is he exactly? The precious Rip Hunter? Where are they? Mick? Ray? Jax? Stein? Nate? Amaya?” he smiled. “Len?”

“Alive.” Sara shot back. She wouldn’t think about it. It would be horrifying. _Keep their names out of your mouth. Please, torture me, hurt me, rape me, kill me, please don’t make me miss them._ Sara silently begged.

“They’re doing what they’re doing. The rule is if one of us gets left behind, the others all move on. They will still keep fighting even if I’m gone. They might even go after you, sick fucker.” Darhk just gave a sick, distorted laugh.

Sara just gawked at him. “You are just full of shit, Sara Lance!” Darhk remarked and grabbed her throat, lifting her up in the air as her body screamed. “You think you are so cool, with your sassy attitude, but it’s just a mask. You’re still that sad little teenager who misses home on your island. Still wishing you were home and wanting to go back to your old and normal life.” He shook her like a doll. “Right, right?” Sara shook her head. “Right?” he tightened his grip and Sara began choking. “Why are you still doing this? Playing this game? All of this?”

Sara looked at him in defiance. “Somebody has to protect time. Someone has to fight you. I want to do this.” Darhk just sighed. “It’s just a lie, though. White Canary isn’t real. You could come with me to the Legion. You could restart, live a new life. I could help you go back home.”

Sara considered her options. No. She would not give in, no matter how much it hurt.

“No. You’ll never fuck with me and my friends. You’ll never win.” she hissed. Darhk was getting frustrated. “You know what’s actually going to happen?” he said as his grip tightened. “Once we break and brainwash you? This is what we did with Leonard. You will be my own little soldier. I will train you, then you’ll go out into the field.” he spat in her face as she cringed in disgust. “You will stroll right into Team Arrow, Flash, Supergirl, and the Legends headquarters. You will have your own gun and weapons and you will be happy as you kill every single person on their teams and everyone who’s ever helped them. Starting with your sister. Isn’t her name Laurel? Oh, I killed her, but she got resurrected or something, didn’t she?”

_No. God no. He just couldn’t do that._

“No, I won’t do that.” Sara told him, voice shaky but firm. “You sure?” Darhk taunted and kissed her cheek, happy at how she violently cringed. “When I have you, I’ll show you what you can do. I wonder what Laurel will say to you? I wonder how she will figure out that the brave White Canary is a traitor. What look will she give you before you blow her brains out?” he asked.

Sara shook. _Laurel. No._ She whispered to Darhk. “Go-fuck yourself, Darhk.” Darhk just laughed. “I think it was you who got fucked tonight, Lance!” He grabbed her hair and forced her to look at him, pinning her helplessly against a wall.

He then forced her lips onto his in a hard kiss. Sara yelled in surprise and tried squirming away. He then separated from her and she looked on in terror. “I can have you, anywhere, anytime I want. You’re my slave, you’re trash!” he said. With his words, he threw Sara onto the ground.

The woman tripped forward with her pants and shirt up, yelling as she landed on her injured side. But that wasn’t enough for him.

Darhk wanted to humiliate his captive in any way he could. He wrenched a chain and collar from a stack of barrels and paced quickly to her. She tried crawling away, but a yell came out of her as her cracked rib prevented her from doing so.

Darhk wanted her to know she was _his_. He grabbed her by the neck and fastened a metal collar around her neck. The chain then was fastened onto the collar, preventing Sara to go anywhere unless he commanded. She was like a dog on a leash.

“You’re mine, I own you!” Darhk spat in her ear. She broke down at his words. Darhk paced towards his tools and dragged her by the chain with him. He picked up a pair of scissors. Her eyes widened at the size of the scissors.

“Smile, sweetie!” he growled. Darhk stuck the scissors into her mouth as she writhed, trying to get away from him. He then used the sharpness of the scissors to slowly rake across her lips and skin, leaving a bloody line behind.

He reveled in her screams and writhing, then using the scissors to cut another line on her right cheek, leaving a Glasgow smile. “Forever. You will forever look like a freak, how will Leonard still love you now, with a face like that?” He hissed at her.

She began screaming as she clawed at his hands, desperately trying to get away as the horrible pain from her cheeks engulfed her. The pain, the shame, the humiliation was too much and Sara began screaming at the top of her lungs and crying as the blood from her face began running down her cheeks, making her look like the Joker.

“Dear god, _STOP_! It hurts so much, _PLEASE_!” Sara screamed. Darhk smirked and stuck his finger inside a line in her cheek, causing her to sob and scream harder. “Now, Sara, that’s not how we ask for things, is it?” Darhk asked.

“What do you say?” Sara wanted to get away so bad. She would do anything, _anything_ , not to feel that pain again. “Please!” she screamed and kept clawing at his hands.

“Please what?” Darhk taunted. “Go get fucked…” she weakly uttered. “Wrong answer!” Darhk hissed. He grabbed her legs and swiftly broke each one, reveling in the scream that tore itself from Sara’s throat and the cracks.

“Please?” Darhk said again. “God…no more…please, it hurts…” Sara moaned. Darhk had enough of her bullshit. “Don’t show me respect, mine is gone.” he snarled and grabbed a knife. Her shirt was still pulled up, showing her skin and scars.

He held the knife above her as she looked on in terror. Darhk quickly began slashing at her body.

Thick crimson cuts left trails as he kept slashing away at her skin. She had ran out of screams, instead now moaning and crying. He stopped once the blood had sprayed across his face and onto the ground. Her stomach was criss-crossed with cuts and the blood had swept to her white shirt, splattered across the floor. She was heaving and crying, laid down on the floor, her arms sprawled.

“What?” Darhk mocked. He grabbed an iron rod from his belt. “Do you want to find out what I intend to do with this?” He touched the rod next to a red hot substance on his belt.

Darhk took the the hot rod and pressed it on her arm as she began screaming from the burning feeling. He trailed it along her arm, reveling in every cry that came out of her.

She broke.

“Please…sir…” her already stinging and bleeding cheeks burned and she averted her eyes. He had won. “Please?” Darhk taunted. “Look your master in the eyes when you’re talking to him.” Sara stopped shaking, then gazed up at her enemy.

“Please, sir. Don’t hurt me again.” she averted her eyes and her cheeks burned in pain and shame. Everything hurt, the smile he had forcibly given her, her cracked ribs, her slashed stomach, her broken legs, her burns, but most of all, the rape. It felt as if her body had been taken from her, in some twisted and perverted way. Her insides felt on fire, claimed.

“I won, Sara Lance. I won.” Darhk said to remind her. “Now get your tight ass into the van.” Sara resisted, but with no avail. Darhk tried his leash out and wrenched her off the ground, dragging her behind him.

He threw her in the van, then took entertainment in pulling her around the van as she dug at the collar, which was now choking her. Darhk laughed, then motioned to three of his soldiers to ‘restrain’ his prisoner. “Get up.” the first commanded, prodding her with his gun.

“I can’t…” Sara moaned. _Let me just sleep…please._ “Get up!” the second commanded. Sara shook her head and unsuccessfully bit back a scream as the two both dragged her off the ground.

The third lagged behind them. They threw her onto the ground. The third soldier looked away at the assassin, then pulled up her pants and pulled down her shirt.

“Adorable. Some of you recruits really need to get some steel into you.” Darhk mocked. Darhk fiddled with his comm link, then he heard one of his soldiers shouting from the other side.

_“_ _Legends! They’re here, coming from everywhere! We need backup, n-”_

He was cut off by shouts and static. Darhk looked at Sara. “What is happening? Why are they under attack?” Sara looked down and whispered “I don’t know.” Darhk hissed and backhanded her across the face as she yelled in pain, falling down to her knees.

She tried controlling her breathing, knowing she had just taken too much in one day. Darhk knelt next to her. “They had instructions to leave here.” “They did.” Darhk shook his head. “Don’t lie. You know what will happen.” Sara shook as he pulled the gun out of his jacket pocket.

_No, god, no. I can’t take it._ “No. Please don’t.” she groaned.

“Please what?” Darhk asked. He wanted to hear her say it again. The soldiers were keeping watch, eyeing them closely. One, however, was looking in another direction. Sara shook her head.

“What will it be?” Darhk asked again.

“Please, sir.” she finally said, blushing and turning away. Darhk smirked, then yanked on her leash and pulled her nearer to him. “What are you asking for, honey?” Sara’s head was turned towards Darhk as she moaned weakly “Please, sir. Do-don’t hurt me like that again. J-just don’t…please!” she suddenly cried out as Darhk pointed to his pants.

He laughed. “You really are useless!” he remarked. “Much better. Looks like your legend friends aren’t as dumb as you thought they were. I had more faith they would come than you. Too bad they’re too late.”

_“_ _Congrats, you cocksucking piece of shit.”_ Everything went quiet. Darhk eyed the soldier who dared to speak as they stepped closer to Sara.

They silently looked at each other. The soldier smiled at her through his mask. Sara felt like she knew him somehow.

She shook her head. _No. It just wasn’t._

The soldier turned back to the surprised Darhk. “What do you want asshole? A motherfucking award?”

Darhk took a moment to realize it wasn’t Sara who spoke, but one of his own. “What did you just say to me?” Darhk dangerously asked. “I think you heard me pretty clearly.” he smirked. “Dickhead.”

Darhk tried forming words to respond to his comment, but then the soldier ripped off his helmet on the spot, then spat on it. Darhk cursed under his breath. _Damn legend trash._ He thought.

Sara stared at him like he was a mirage, she couldn’t believe it. “Len…” she trembled.

Leonard shook in anger and tried controlling himself. “It’s gonna be okay, Sara. I’m here.” he whispered. His eyes were full of tears and anger as he looked at Darhk, absolute furiousness and hatred on his features. “He is never going to hurt you ever, _ever_ again.”

Darhk hissed. “Genius. Looks like you came to rescue your little girlfriend. But it _won’t_ be alright, especially for you.” he looked at the other two, who he inferred were waiting for his orders. “Kill him!” he ordered.

Darhk resumed his surprise when instead of turning their guns on the crook, turned their guns to their boss himself. “What is wrong with you?” Darhk shouted. They both ripped off their helmets and spat on them, revealing Ray Palmer and Amaya Jiwe.

They all moved to stand side by side, still aiming their guns at Darhk. They also looked pissed as hell. Amaya looked down at her friend, the woman who helped her through her grief after she lost Rex. She tried hiding her anger and sadness as she looked at her injuries and state.

“Sara,” she breathed. Sara looked at Amaya, then looked away, but not before Amaya saw the deadness and torture in the older woman’s eyes. Her heart hurt because of that. “What the fuck did you do to my friend?” she demanded.

Darhk smirked as he said “Anything and more, Jiwe.” “You sick freak.” Amaya growled, stepping nearer to the man. “Hold on, ‘Maya,” Ray put an arm in front of her, holding her back. Darhk thought over his options.

The others all looked conflicted between blasting Darhk to the ground, but also wanted to help their friend. Idiots, they didn’t even bring their other friends. 

Darhk jumped to Sara, grabbing her by the neck and placing his hands on her forehead, ready to slowly suck her life energy out.

Amaya and Ray were about to leap forward and charge Darhk, but Leonard held them back from doing so. This one was the smartest of the team. Darhk and his colleagues had learned that when brainwashing him.

“Stay where you are. Or I _will_ make you watch as I slowly suck her worthless life out.” Amaya looked ready to cry. “No-” she was cut off by Ray, silently telling her to be quiet. Leonard shook, looking ready to break down. “Let her go, now! Only warning I will fucking give you, let her the fuck go.” he clearly and firmly warned him.

Darhk grinned to his ears. “Not really. You see, what’s going to happen is I’m going to walk myself and my prisoner over to that car. If you try to move a finger, I will painfully slip her life force out of her body.”

“Do you really think it will be that easy?” Leonard asked, his eyes full of the absolute hatred he had for the man in front of him. “You’re outnumbered. You’re a moron if you think I’m going to let you walk the hell freely away after what you’ve done to my teammate. Think again, fucker. Your options are to die a quick and swift death, or a long and painful one. I know which one I’d want for you.”

He raised his gun up to Darhk, but the older man was the faster one. He shot at Amaya and Ray, who dived out of the shot’s direction. Darhk quickly pushed Sara to Leonard, who tried catching her, but left him an easy target. Ray yelled to warn them, Leonard looking up to Darhk in surprise.

Darhk’s finger was on the trigger, when suddenly an explosion ripped through the air. It deafened everyone and sent them flying and landing in multiple areas.

Darhk raised his head in the dusty air and began looking for Leonard Snart. He finally spotted Leonard’s outline, confused and trying to get up. Calling out for his beloved Sara. Darhk clutched a gun and ready to finish the crook once and for all.

He heard another voice ripping through the air. It was British, the voice of Rip Hunter.

_“_ _Legends! Prepare yourselves!”_

Then, it all happened.


	5. To The End

Leonard was already on his feet, his body shaking.

 _“Sara!”_ he screamed. He gasped for air, holding his chest.

He tried clutching at what just happened; one moment, he had Sara in his arms, holding her and silently crying inside, then that bastard Damien Darhk standing in front of them, his gun in front of them and ready to end Leonard.

His gun was raised straight at his heart and Leonard knew that he was going to die, staring in hatred at Darhk, waiting for his end, but it never came. The world exploded into dust.

The noise shook him, sending him flying. He stood there, trying to collect himself, wondering what happened and to his friends. Leonard grabbed his faithful cold gun, shouting Sara’s name. He lost her when the explosion happened. He tried seeing the cause. Leonard saw that Darhk’s van-well, what was left of it-in flames.

Leonard had no idea what the hell was happening. Here he was, confused, alone, ready to break down, an easy target. He staggered, trying to step forwards and find Sara. He saw a figure through the smoke.

He stepped forward, trying to see who it was. “Sara? Is that you?” he cried. The figure was holding a gun, right in the direction of Leonard’s head.

Shit. Leonard knew he had the advantage, but he raised his own gun as well. He wasn’t going down without a fight. He owed it to his friends and most of all, Sara. He would never get that image out of his head, Sara lying there, broken and dominated. He never would ever get that memory away.

It didn’t take much guessing what had happened before he got there, after seeing what she went through. Her pants and shirt were exposed, bloodied, broken, but most of all she acted like a broken person. That fire that once blazed in her eyes was gone, replaced by torture and sadness.

Darhk was going to pay. Leonard’s hand tightened on his gun. The man deserved to die, even if it meant losing his own life. He would drag the freak into hell with him.

“What are you waiting for?!” Leonard screeched. “What?” Darhk just laughed. He just couldn’t stand it. He walked forward near Darhk. He knew that he was in range of Darhk’s bullets, but didn’t care anymore.

 _“_ _You son of a bitch! You twisted, sick, creep-I’m going to fucking kill you! You hear me, I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!”_ he screamed.

Leonard swore he saw him smirk through the haze.

A voice filled the air. It was British and loud, the voice of someone familiar.

 _“Legends! Prepare yourselves!”_ Leonard, surprised, turned to the direction of the voice. He noticed Darhk was doing the same. He was wide-eyed by the unexpected turn of events.

It was Rip Hunter, Jefferson Jackson, and Nate Heywood all rushing at him, Rip holding a light and a gun aimed directly at Darhk. Darhk swore and dove out of the way as Rip’s shot barely missed him. Rip’s eyes were set with a burning emotion Leonard had never seen in the Time Master before, about to shoot again when the real chaos happened.

Soldiers and the other Legends all descended and ascended from passages and allies, out of buildings. The whole place was insane.

Rip looked around for Darhk, but he had gone. “Bloody hell,” he cursed to himself. He turned to see Leonard, who was shocked at the scene.

Rip sprinted over to the crook and pushed him out of the way of a shot by a soldier. “Snart! You okay?” he asked. “Yeah,” Leonard said breathlessly. He barely heard Rip over the gunfire.

“Are the rest of us here?”

“Yeah, the team’s all here,” the other man replied quickly. He speedily moved as a shot whizzed past him. He pulled Leonard into a safer area.

“We have to get you out of here. It’s dangerous here.” he said.

“No,” Leonard said, trying to get back out. “Darhk’s still here. I have to kill him, I have to…” Rip shook his head. “Nope. It’s too deadly. We can’t do it now. I came here to rescue all of you, all of us are leaving together.” He looked around and saw that the others were all doing a good job of battling the soldiers.

“Darhk isn’t the problem.” “NO! You don’t understand! You have no idea what he did to Sara! You-” Leonard yelled, as another explosion sounded, cutting him off. He noticed the blast had come from Firestorm, who blew up three soldiers in the process.

 _Hmm. Darhk’s van was destroyed. He has no way out._ Leonard happily thought. Leonard coughed from the dust, noticing the soldiers were in a well-organized formation. Darhk was still controlling his troops. He had his commlink, he was still in charge, and most of all, unbeaten. He still had no way of escape. Leonard wouldn’t miss that chance. Not now.

Leonard stepped away from Rip, getting pulled back. “He is gone! Leave it alone!” Rip snapped.

“Where the hell did he scurry off to?” Leonard yelled aloud.

“Leave it!”

“After what he fucking did? Do you see what h-”

Leonard’s cold voice was cut off by Rip’s snapping.

“Oh my god, take a look around you Snart!” Rip shook him in annoyance. “This place is an actual death trap. More soldiers are coming. They are not going to stop coming, and we will die if we don’t get out of here!” Leonard ignored him. “I owe it to Sara…” he whispered.

“You owe it to your friends, people who actually volunteered to save Sara. They wanted to save her. You need to get your head out of your ass and think about her!” Rip yelled in frustration. Leonard had it. “What do you think I’m thinking about?” he hissed. “I know you’re thinking about Darhk.” Rip said, turning Leonard’s head to the side.

He saw a heartbroken Amaya leaning over the empty form of her best friend, trying to help her get up. Sara wasn’t responding to her cries and gestures. She was curled up and cowering beneath her, arms covering her head.

“Look at her,” Rip growled. “Do you understand? Doesn’t she matter more than catching Darhk?” Leonard’s blood ran cold when he saw her condition. Rip was right; he had been so absorbed in catching Darhk, he didn’t notice Amaya and Sara right by.

“He tortured her,” Leonard whispered in fear. He felt sick to his stomach, his eyes glued to Sara. “Not even that, I think Darhk-” He cut off. He couldn’t finish, couldn’t even think the word.

 _Raped. My girlfriend was raped._ He thought.

He stopped shaking and continued. “He _broke_ her, Hunter. Sara was fucking undefeatable and look what he did to her…”

“Help her, then. Leonard, she needs you.” Rip said, more kindly this time. Leonard forced back the tears welling up and the overpowering emotion, taking in a breath and nodded at Rip. “Thank you,” said Rip, then made Leonard fall back and follow him.

They both moved quickly, dodging blasts as they ran to Amaya and Sara.

Leonard sunk to his knees beside them. They were away from the high point of the battle, but soon the soldiers would come and they would need to get out of there quickly. Amaya was surprised by their appearance and was about to press her amulet when she saw it was just Leonard and Rip. Her face spread in relief.

“Thank god you guys came,” she said. “I thought we were stuck out here. I couldn’t see what the hell was happening and Sara isn’t exactly in the best place.” she stood up, reluctant to release her hold on Sara.

“Rip, please you have to help me. She’s in pain, she won’t stop shaking.” Rip looked down at his teammate’s condition as his anger became harder to hide.

“We have to be gentle-” he began, but Leonard was in no mood to stick around and watch her suffer, grabbed her arm and tried pulling her to her feet, ignoring Amaya and Rip’s shouts. All that mattered was getting Sara out of there.

“Come on, Sara. We have to get out of here.” he muttered.

Sara immediately reacted.

“NO! Don’t touch me!” she shrieked, trying to scramble away from Leonard. Shocked, Leonard released his hold. Sara began crying and trembling like a leaf in the wind. She took her arm out of his hold as she stared, terrified, at the legend.

“Please,” she begged, trying and failing to get away. Her injuries were severe. She was also clutching her arm.

“No, no more. Just stop…” she muttered. Leonard’s heart tore in two. He tried reaching out for her again. “Sara, please, it’s okay now. No one is going to hurt you. I need you to look at m-” Sara’s head shook. “N-no. I t-told you, please…”

“What?” Leonard asked, confused. She held her arm up. Leonard realized she was trying to protect herself from the supposed Damien Darhk that she thought was standing over her. Darhk was what she saw.

“I-i told you…” she moaned. “I told you, you own me now, okay? I did what you wanted. Please, Darhk, please just don’t hurt me, please don’t do it again…” she cut off. Leonard knew what she was going to say. Sara was begging with the imaginary Darhk not to rape her again.

God, she fucking _begging_.

Leonard felt the rage building inside him. _That fucker is going to pay._ He angrily thought.

He would make Darhk suffer. He would burn, and Leonard would drag him into hell and watch with a smile.

“Sara,” Leonard pleaded. “Please. It’s Leonard. Look at me. You’re safe now.” At his words, Sara looked up at Leonard in disbelief. “Len?” she stuttered. She reached to touch him, to see if he was real. But as soon as her fingers were about to touch his face, her hand fell.

“No, it isn’t you…” she mumbled. Leonard shook his head, knowing he had to convince her he was real.

“Feel.” he clearly said, then yanked on her wrist. She yelled and grabbed her wrist in surprise. She moaned and closed her eyes.

“No, it’s fake. Darhk’s fucking with my brain. He’s using drugs. He’s making me see you, I said your name when he did it. He knows about us. No, you just can’t be here…” Leonard felt his heart hammering in his chest.

“Who is she talking about? What did Darhk do?” Amaya asked. Rip and Leonard both glanced at each other, both worried. So Rip suspected it as well. Leonard’s blood ran cold.

He knew what ‘it’ meant. _Her pants and shirt both down. Scared of touching. Broken, dominated._ Leonard put his head in his hands, feeling the tears now coming down freely. He knew, he wasn’t stupid. He suspected it as soon as he came into that room. But now his fears were actually confirmed. He just wanted to throw up. _I’m killing that freak with my own fucking hands._

“Please, Sara. Darhk is gone…” he said as his voice broke. “I’m here, and I’m not gonna leave. He is never going to touch you, ever. I swear to God. You have Laurel, a father. Please get up…” he whimpered.

Sara glanced again at him before her head hit the ground. “Go away, leave me alone. Leonard left me, you’re not him. Please just let me sleep…” She turned away.

Their conversation was done.

Leonard couldn’t hold it in and he let out a sob, not caring if his teammates saw him crying. He tried stroking her hair, but she violently cringed and tried moving away. She was still shaking and her moans confirmed she was still in pain. He turned his gaze away from her and instead angrily looked to Rip.

“What the actual fucking hell is wrong with her?” he demanded, angry tears leaking down his face. “Why is she like this?”

Amaya offered an explanation. “She’s been doing this since the explosions. “When the team came, I grabbed her, ripped that damned collar off, got her away from Darhk, but then the soldiers came, they just poured out of everywhere. A fiery blast whizzed by and blew up his car and that’s when Sara just broke down. She’s horrified.” She wiped tears away from her eyes, not noticing Leonard’s. “She thinks none of us are real. The battle, us, the soldiers. Nothing. She thinks it’s Darhk. She just won’t answer to anything. What did he do to her?” she stormed.

Leonard just shook his head in desperation. “I just don’t know.” He was lost for words. His mind went to that room, Darhk’s triumphant expression, Sara’s dull and pained look. He wanted to throw up. He pushed the image to the back of his mind, still hoping his fears weren’t confirmed. He still knew, deep down, his prayers were useless.

“Sara,” Rip softly said, shaking her shoulder. She looked up at him and Rip examined her wide and scared eyes. He shook his head. “I should’ve known,” he uttered. Leonard’s eyes widened. “What?” he asked. “Typical Legion shit. Darhk used drugs on her, very strong ones. Very painful. It’s not a surprise Sara’s so terrified. She’s lucky she’s still alive. They needed her.” Rip softly said.

“What drugs-” Leonard began, but Rip silenced him with the wave of a hand.

“I don’t know anything else. I can’t without running more painful tests to see what exactly she got injected with.” he ran his hands along a mark on her arm, causing her to flinch. “Sorry. It looks like shooter marks.” he inferred.

Rip pulled up her shirt, seeing all the bruises and the cuts, now caked with dirt and blood. He swore and gritted his teeth. “She’s been severely beaten and hurt, just destroyed. She’s in a lot of pain. We need to get her to the ship, quickly.”

A scream interrupted them, Jax’s voice. _“_

_Rip! We need help, there’s too many!”_

Rip turned around. More soldiers were coming and the legends were starting to get outnumbered. They all were calling their captain for help and Rip had to respond. “Where’s Ray?” Leonard asked Amaya. “Where’d he go?”

“He went to help the others,” said Amaya. “He told me to help Sara…” her voice trailed off. “He gave you good advice, Amaya. Sara can’t even stand up right now. Someone needs to help her. Right now, it should be Amaya. You truly care about her.” Rip said.

Leonard just cringed, wiped away the tears. No one noticed his crying and him taking Sara’s hand. Sara weakly squeezed his fingers back. Rip got back up to his feet. He told Amaya to take his place and help her friend.

He got out his communicator. “Skip! I need you! Get the car and lock on my signal!” he commanded. He disconnected and turned to the others.

“Help is coming you two. Amaya, are you able to move her?” he asked. Amaya nodded as her attention was focusing on Sara, who now had wrapped her arms around her chest as she rocked back and forth.

“But she’s just in so much pain,” she whispered. “Rip, can’t you give her a painkiller?” Rip looked grim. “I’m sorry, but I can’t. I have no idea what she got injected with and how much. It’s too risky.” he said.

Amaya’s mouth opened to argue, then she thought better of it. “We still have to get her to the ship. One of the recruits from Central City is coming with a car from the Legion. He’ll get you guys back to the ship. Sara’s what matters, she needs help. Do you understand?” Rip explained. Amaya’s face turned red and she shouted “Of course I do, asshole!” Amaya realized her words and murmured an apology. Rip smiled.

“It’s fine, Amaya. Just take care of her.” Leonard tried decoding Rip’s words. “Hunter, I didn’t hear you, didn’t you say both of us?” he asked. Rip gave him a confused look.

“Yes, I did. I need you to help me get everyone together and get them out of here. We need you.” he said, patting Leonard’s shoulder and unaware of Leonard’s overwhelming emotion and turmoil. “Come on.” Leonard hesitated, then looked up at Rip. “If it’s okay, I need to help Sara,” he awkwardly said. “Amaya might need me to-”

“It’s not okay,” Rip coldly said. “I gave you orders and you must do what I say.”

“But Sara-” “Amaya will protect her. She is the woman’s best friend. Are you going to tell me you care about her more than her friend?” Rip asked.

Leonard couldn’t reply. What he wanted to really say, to scream out to the whole world was _“Yes, I care more! I fucking love her! She means more to me than anyone else in the whole fucking universe!”_

He couldn’t.

He and Sara both agreed to keep their relationship hidden, a secret from everyone. He didn’t want to break their vow, especially since he came so near to losing her. Besides, Sara would want him to follow Rip and save their friends.

He looked down at the ground, letting in a deep breath and trying to stop the tears.

“No. Amaya is the right choice.” he said, still feeling his heart in half. “Good,” Rip flatly said, still unimpressed with what he thought was a cowardly act. “Then let’s go.” Rip nodded at Amaya, jumped up with his gun at the ready, then ran into the battle. Leonard stopped beside Amaya.

He whispered to her “Take care of her, Amaya.” He kneeled beside Sara and held her hand. “I’ll come back, Sara, I’m coming back,” he whispered out of Amaya’s earshot. “I love you.” He held onto her hand longer than he was supposed to, then he turned to Amaya.

“Go,” she said. “Get the others out.” At those words, Leonard was running at his top speed into the dust, freezing any soldiers in his way.

Amaya watched him go, then turned to her friend. She wrapped her arms around the trembling Sara Lance and buried her face in her blonde hair. Amaya had to be strong, for Sara.

She had to protect her friend and keep her safe. She had to be strong. Amaya leaned back when Sara groaned. She saw that Sara’s eyes opened and she looked up in confusion. “Amaya?” she whispered. Amaya pushed down the lump in her throat, biting her lip and trying not to cry.

“It’s okay, Sara. We’re gonna get you out of here and everything will be okay.” she promised. “Where are the rest?” the other woman asked. Amaya’s eyebrows furrowed. Did she not have any memory of Leonard and Rip from a moment ago? “I’m going to keep you safe, Sara.” she swore.

The tears began coming and she held onto her friend tighter. “I am so sorry. I shouldn’t have never left you in that place, it’s all my fault!” Amaya cried and rocked her gently. Sara held onto her tighter.

“Hurts, Amaya,” she moaned. “So bad…” She had no idea what to do. She knew that Sara was in a lot of pain but she couldn’t do a damn thing about it, it made her feel useless. How could she sit and watch her suffering? All she could do was comfort her. Even more angered by her helpless display and uselessness to help her friend, she looked up and screamed into the smoke.

In a furious tone she screamed “Where the hell is that car?!”

As if on cue, the car Amaya wanted soared forwards. The soldiers all began firing at the car but the bullets just bounced off. Amaya reluctantly released her hold on Sara to wave her arms madly to get the driver’s attention. The driver spotted them and drove towards them.

It halted a few feet away, the door opened, and a slender figure came out. Removing his goggles, he revealed to be a young man with smooth blonde hair and a young face.

He looked to Amaya to Sara, his young face etched with worry. He looked over his shoulder at the fight behind them, then turned back to Sara and Amaya.

He smiled at them. “Are you Vixen?” he asked Amaya. “Yeah,” she replied. “Good,” the man nodded, relieved. “Rip wanted me to find you. I’m-”

Amaya wasn’t in the mood to deal with introductions. “Look, don’t take offense, but I have no idea who you are and I kinda don’t care.” Amaya said, then pointed to the weak form of Sara Lance. “Just help me get my friend into the car. She’s injured.”

“What happ-” the boy began. “No time!” Amaya shouted. “Help me out here!” The boy didn’t wait. He ran to help Amaya, encircling Sara’s arm around his shoulder. They both lifted her up off the ground, but it was awkward for them since she felt like a weight. “My name’s Skip.” he said, breathing hard as he struggled with Sara. “It’s kind of an honor to meet the Legends. Just wanted to say that.” Amaya gave him a bleak smile.

“Thanks. Autographs later.” she finished.

Skip laughed. “I’m from Central City,” he said. “Three days ago Team Flash saved me during a Legion raid at my street. They took me in and saved my life. Earlier, Rip asked me to come and save your friend in return. I couldn’t just resist! I’ve heard so much about you guys, legendary! I’ve heard so much stories about you and White Canary, I-” “Don’t take this wrong, Skip?” Amaya interrupted. “But you talk too damn much.” Skip looked nervous, then saw the teasing in the older woman’s eyes and smiled.

“Everyone says it. Sorry if I was annoying you.” he apologized. “Nah,” Amaya said. “I kinda like it, changes some things.” They moved forwards, still struggling with Sara when she moaned and nearly fell. Skip and Amaya barely caught her before she hit the ground, utterly spent. “Come on, Sara,” Amaya whispered. “We’re almost there.”

She looked around, grateful that they weren’t attracting any unwanted attention. No soldiers, no of the ‘big men in charge’, no Darhk.

She saw Mick and Ray back-to-back, both doing a good job on controlling the soldiers. She turned to Sara. “Come on, Sara. You can’t fizz out yet, we’re almost there."

“Did Darhk to this?” Skip asked. Amaya bit her lip. “Yeah,” she said. “He injected her with only God knows what and fucking beat her within an inch of her life. And I let it happen.” she said solemnly. Skip’s face looked puzzled. “What do you mean?” Amaya didn’t respond.

Skip reached out to take her hand. “I know how you feel. I was forced to watch as Merlyn killed my friend-”

Amaya’s eyes narrowed and she tore her hand away. “Look, will you just stop asking questions? I don’t give a damn about your friend, okay?” she hissed. Skip nodded, the hurt etched onto his face and he looked away.

Amaya regretted her words. He was only a kid. No matter how scared she was, she had no excuse for treating that boy like shit. He came to help her and Sara. Being angry with him wasn’t going to change anything.

She leaned nearer to him, forcing a smile. “Look, I shouldn’t have said that…I’m sorry, okay?” she put a hand on his back. “I’m just really scared, everyone does…”

“Everyone?”

“Yeah.”

“Everyone including your friend?”

“Her especially.”

Skip’s lips twitched. “Like my friend. I miss him…” She watched him. “What’s your name, Skip?” He looked worried. “I was told not to give my real name…”

“I know,” she interrupted. “I kinda wanna know. If you do too, I’m Amaya.” He smiled, and Amaya couldn’t help but notice his face lit up when he smiled. “I’m Jason.” They both shook hands in greeting and both held on for a little moment longer. His eyes traveled to the blood on her arm. “Are you hurt?” he asked. Amaya blinked and looked at her arm.

“Oh,” she stated. “I just got cut by some shrapnel. It’s fine. I’m good.” she gestured to Sara. “She’s the one who needs help. We have to move,” she said, grimacing as she tried picking Sara up off the ground.

“We’re out in the open.” she glanced at Sara. “Come on, Sara. I need you to keep moving, please.” Sara just let out a weak moan. Amaya was in despair. Skip had no idea what to say.

Their situation looked bleak. Amaya and Skip both looked up when they heard screams coming from the thickness of the battle. Her blood ran cold at the lethal sight in the distance.

The others were in trouble. Jax and Stein were both separated from their Firestorm forms and Stein looked injured. The group of Rip, Jax, Stein, Nate, Ray, and Mick were still fighting but a larger group of soldiers had pushed them back and were forming a battle formation in front of them. And they were slowly coming, guns firing. That meant their boss was keeping them together, giving them orders.

They were winning.

Darhk was obviously there. He’d be happily watching, that sick smirk still on his face.

Amaya’s eyes grew cold. She would _not_ let Darhk win. Mick, Ray, Nate, Jax, and Stein needed her help as well as Sara. So did Rip and Skip. Everyone did. If they didn’t get out of there, they would all be mowed down one by one. They needed to get the hell out of there. Amaya needed to act, or it would be too late.

She looked down at Sara, torn between her options. Skip made up her mind for her. “Go,” he whispered, putting her hand in his. “Get the legends. Take my commlink, it’s stronger than yours.”

“I just can’t leave Sara…” “Your friends need you.” he urged. “So does my friend,” she whispered. “I left her before, it’s my fault what happened. I won’t let her down…” Skip squeezed her hand. “Let me protect her. I won’t leave her, Vixen.” he promised.

“I’ll get her back to ship. You’ll see her there. It’ll be fine. I’m not letting you down.” She cupped his face for a moment. “Thank you,” she thanked. She touched Sara’s hand. “I’ll see you at the ship, Sara.” she swore.

Then, she sped off, amulet glowing as her eyes shone with a fierce determination. Skip watched in awe as she kicked two soldiers into a wall, leaving a hole and screaming for the legends to keep fighting. At her words, they got up and stood beside her, ready to stand with her.

“Amaya Jiwe,” Skip breathed. “I never should’ve met you.” “Why?” He looked down and saw that Sara was looking up at him. “You like my friend.” she whispered.

Skip just nodded. He seriously felt awed. The name mentioned at Flash’s headquarters, the stories told, the name people would whisper: White Canary. Leader of the Legends Of Tomorrow. And she was talking to him.

“How old are you?” she asked. “Twenty-one.” he replied. Sara stared off into space, thinking of something the boy didn’t know. Her eyes were empty and tortured, and Skip couldn’t stop looking at her ear-to-ear smile. The lines going to her ears were now caked with blood and was beginning to get infected.

“Come on, White Canary,” he urged, pretending not to hear a soft sob the woman choked out. “What about the stories I’ve heard? The deadly leader of the Legends! I heard you are the most badass hero of Star City! Are you gonna show us that?”

Sara tried laughing, but it came out as a croak. “It’s nothing, I’m not a hero.” she mumbled, then tried wrenching herself from his grasp. She cursed in pain when she fell to the ground. She refused to let him help her, instead gritting her teeth. “My name isn’t White Canary. It’s Sara Lance.” she said. “Sure,” he shrugged. “She’s a hero too. Sara Lance is fine. I can even call you shithead if you want. But could you please get up so I can help you?” Sara responded.

“I’m no hero. Listen, White Canary is just a lie. It was just a lie, I’m no one. I’m just someone running and hiding behind a fake name, too scared to face my past.” Skip just stared at her. There was no emotion in her voice. It was like talking to a rock. Maybe they were too late.

“Well,” he carefully said. “Whatever you want to be called, I’ll give you advice. You need to get up and get moving, alright?” She smiled, but there was no light in that smile. Just darkness.

“I promised your friend,” he reasoned. “Do this for her.” “There’s no point,” she whispered. “None of it.” Skip began getting scared and let go of her, not wanting to hear anymore.

He backed away as helplessness and disappointment ran through him. This was not the White Canary he had heard so much about. This was not Sara Lance, the woman who encouraged him so much. This was a broken woman. “What happened to you?” he demanded, backing slower away from her. He was too distracted to notice his surroundings.

He had been trained to be alert. That training was useless. _He didn't hear him creeping up behind him._ He felt his breath on his neck. He then felt the gun against his head. He spoke, ever so softly. “Me.” His eyes grew giant. It was Darhk. Skip looked at White Canary, his hero.

Her eyes grew when she saw what was happening. He watched her stare pleadingly at the man who held his life by a thread. He silently begged. _Help._ She tried. “Please don’t do this,” Sara begged to the bastard. “It’s your fault.” Darhk hissed. “You’re the one responsible for all of this, Sara. What a hero.” He pulled the trigger.

There was a shot, a “no” from Sara, then Skip fell. The last thing he saw was the regret and anger in her eyes, then nothing. He died before he hit the ground. His eyes were open and staring into empty space. Twenty-one, a kid, and his life ended just like that. Another innocent life lost, because of her. Sara’s eyes were glued to his body.

She lay there, breathing uneven and whimpering. This was her fault. She had gotten another person killed. Someone her friend could’ve cared about, but she stopped it. They would all be dead. There she was, sniveling like a coward. She didn’t deserve them.

She averted her eyes from Skip’s form, looking up at Darhk. A spark had been lit inside her and she felt anger. “You didn’t have to kill him,” she mumbled. “He was a kid.” “He was unimportant.” “Unimportant? He was just a boy!” Her anger was growing.

“He was a vigilante! I will wipe out all of you on this planet. I promise. Starting with your beloved crew and Rip Hunter.” He looked at the battle. “Not today, I don’t want to lose anymore of my soldiers.” he leaned towards Sara. “Not when you’ll be a perfect soldier and do their jobs for them.”

 _“You murdering bastard!”_ Darhk just laughed. “Now, Miss Lance. Don’t try fighting me again. You know how it’ll turn out. Just more pain for you and victory for me.” he reached towards Sara, and when she tried resisting, he struck her hard across the face. She cried out and fell down onto the ground.

With Sara Lance laid down at his mercy, Darhk grabbed her hair and pulled her up agonizingly. He forced her to look at him. Sara tried freeing herself, but her efforts were useless.

“Tell me, assassin,” he snarled. “How do you think this’ll end?” he tightened his hold as she shrieked in pain. “Oh, you thought your suffering would end? What a pity.” He caressed her cheek. “You still are mine, though.”

He let go of her hair and threw her to the ground, face first. She fell in a heap, screaming from the pain in her legs and stomach that the fall caused.

When she caught her breath and lifted her head, she saw a small Waverider ship only a few feet away.

“I thought I’d use your transportation,” his voice grew more cheery. “Mine was destroyed. My men have kept your friends at bay pretty easily, so you and I will have no problems whatsoever.”

Darhk took the keys next to Skip’s body. He smiled. “Apologies, but didn’t I already tell you? I swore I mentioned it earlier.” he crouched next to Sara and ran a finger down her arm, reveling in the intense hurt and fear it caused.

_“You are mine.”_


	6. Thank You For The Venom

Darhk dragged Sara up by her hair, tightening his grip and revelling in her whimpers and cries. He looked towards the battle and the chaos. There were dead bodies, those of the soldiers. The legends were bent, but unbroken.

He turned back to the helpless assassin, struggling in his grip. The losses were acceptable. He had what he wanted. He had just been waiting in the shadows, knowing his chance would come. It did.

The legends all sped off one by one, running off to be heroes, leaving their beloved White Canary to be protected by a naive, stupid boy. It was almost too easy. Darhk sped out of his thoughts when he heard Sara struggling against him.

“Keep still!” he hissed. He heard the assassin cursing under her breath. He grimaced when he realized that dreaded spark of rebellion had returned. He clung to her hair tighter, not allowing it. He was determined not to lose her this time.

Yes, he was surprised by the Legend's sudden appearance. He knew Sara Lance had brains, had experienced her cunning, but hadn’t expected the others to come up with such a plan. They were filth - stupid, arrogant fools that always leapt into battle without thinking, led by their hearts. That was their system: Rip Hunter gave orders, Sara Lance was their strategic deviser, the one that made them think. She made them smart. Without her, the Legends were just a group of people wearing costumes and playing a dangerous, silly game. Or that was what the Legion believed.

Darhk began dragging her to the ship. The Legends captain would pay the price for how he was outwitted. They had dared returning with all the team, but the soldiers and Darhk outnumbered them four to one. That was how much the beloved Sara Lance’s life meant to them.

Darhk had surprisingly found himself fighting for his life. Even when he grabbed her and pulled her closer, placing the cold metal of his gun against her head and laughing in her ear, Darhk was aware that the legends would not rest until they hunted him down and avenged their precious White Canary. It had been there, in all of their eyes: the barely veiled rage.

Darhk wished he could be there when Sara Lance was released back to them, to see their faces when she was brainwashed and controlled. Before she blew out each of their brains, one by one. The thought was pleasant.

He then glared as Sara began thrashing around, still trying to get free. “Don’t be an idiot, Sara,” he hissed. “It’s pointless and you know it.”

“Get off me!” she spat, continuing to struggle. Darhk hardly backhanded her in the face. Sara grunted, but slowly met her tormentor’s gaze. She then tried wrenching her arm away, but the older man held on. Sara, however wouldn’t give in again.

She managed to snatch one second on freedom to pull away from Darhk, but her triumph resulted in Sara collapsing to the ground. Darhk laughed to himself and viciously kicked Sara above her rib. The tortured woman cried in pain, her uneven breathing turning into harsh sobs as she turned and stared coldly at Darhk. He shook his head and pulled her up to his face.

“Why do you keep fighting?” he taunted. “You should know it’s useless. You are broken, Sara Lance. You gave up to me. Why not accept it?” Sara’s reply was barely heard, a tiny whisper: “Because they came for me.”

Darhk laughed coldly. “Yes they did. Personally, I think you weren’t worth their trouble.” he threw her back on the ground. He inched nearer to her, his lips nearly touching her ear. “And do you know how you’ll repay them? You know what you’ll do to them, before they’re dead at your hands?”

Sara’s voice trembled, but she managed to speak loudly and bravely.

“I won’t do it. I won’t kill my friends.”

“Yes you will.” Darhk confirmed. It was a fact.

“And you will do it for me as you smile.” he released her as she crashed to the ground. “You will torture them in ways unimaginable. And not just your sister and the legends. Your beloved Rip Hunter as well and every last Arrow, Flash, and Supergirl team member.” he sounded almost enthusiastic.

Sara wished Darhk would just leave. All she wanted was silence. Was that too much to ask for? Apparently.

Darhk kept talking. “You will not stop there, you will kill every last man, woman, and child that has ever helped you, befriended you, or even shown the slightest hint of kindness.”

Sara shook her head in despair. “No, they’re not your enemy, they’re harmless!”

“Not if they’ve helped you, The Flash, Supergirl, or The Arrow, they’re not. They betrayed the Legion and will get what they deserve. Now Lance, get in the ship. Time to go.” Darhk said. Sara stared at the ship, then looked up at Darhk.

“That’s all you do, right Darhk? Kill people who can’t fight back or destroy who they are. Like Skip, another innocent person killed because of you and your freakish legion! Legion Of Doom? Fuck off!” she yelled in defiance.

Her voice grew louder, her eyes wide, beginning to struggle again. Despite all of the pain, the fear, the aches, she would not face her fate as a broken cowardice victim. She was White Canary. She’d fight to the end.

“You don’t want anyone to live at all unless it’s by your freaking rules.”

“Shut it, Lance. That boy died like everyone else, because of you and your pointless mission. They all die because of you. Haven’t you figured that out?” Darhk replied.

“You know what, Darhk?” Sara hissed. “You can burn in hell. I’m not your broken victim anymore,” she furiously pointed to the battle in the distance. “They came for me. They didn’t give up. That’s all I need.” her fists balled. _Leonard came._

“If you’re gonna kill me, why don’t you just do it now?” Darhk just chuckled. He grabbed Sara and knocked her hard against the ship’s doors, knocking the air out of her.

He crouched near her, grabbing her head and pulling it back to his eye level.

“You’re not gonna die, Sara. You’ll actually live. You’ll be a reminder to this big blue ball what happens when you go against the Legion Of Doom.” he leaned in closer. “You will make a good slave for me and my group, don’t you agree? We’ll share you.” he smiled.

Sara felt the shame.

Share her? What, like a whore? A piece of meat? She then looked Darhk in the eyes and tried saying in her calmest tone: “Fuck you.”

Darhk’s smile grew wider. Then, he glued his lips to Sara’s, kissing her hungrily. Sara couldn’t get away, stuck to the door. Darhk let her go and leaned back.

“Can’t wait for round two? Plenty of time for that Sara, don’t worry your big blonde head.” he drawled. Sara stared in fear. No. God, no. Not that. Not again. Never again. “Now,” Darhk drawled again. “Get yourself into that ship.” Sara shook her head.

“No,” she mumbled.

“Sara, please, stop fighting me. You know you’ll do what I want eventually. Why would you waste so much energy, mine and yours?” He cocked his head and pulled the painmaker from his jacket. Sara froze at the sight of the shooter. “Or would you give in the hard way? It’s up to you.” Sara blinked.

She sighed, closing her eyes in desperation. Darhk waited, looking nervously at the battle raging in the distance.

He knew the threat of using the drug on Sara would make her obedient. He would only use the drug again if he had no choice.

The shooter was the only prototype and it only carried ten darts, he used four already. He didn’t want to waste any more. He also wanted to show the creator the full effects once they returned to their headquarters. Sara, meanwhile, was torn. She didn’t want to give in, didn’t want to let her friends and family down, didn’t want to give Darhk the satisfaction.

But she had just been through too much. She was so tired. “Don’t,” she mumbled, looking away from him. “Say it again, and look at me when you’re talking to me.” Darhk hissed, grabbing Sara’s chin to meet his eye level.

Sara tried averting her eyes from him. She hated him. She hated him with her very being. She had never wanted to kill anyone so desperately in her life. But, as soon as Darhk placed the gun against her throat, she unwillingly found herself saying the words. “Please, sir. Stop. Don’t use that again.”

The gun was closer. Sara shivered.

“Look at me, Lance!” Darhk demanded. Reluctantly, Sara met his cold stare. He smiled in approval.

“Much better, honey. Now will you be a good girl?” he taunted.

Sara knew she had no way out. She looked towards the distance, knowing it was useless. She didn’t see the legends anywhere in sight. No one was going to save her this time. She turned back to Darhk, giving one small nod. Darhk smiled in satisfaction.

“Finally, I got some sense into you. You’re learning, Sara.” he grabbed her head and placed his lips near her throat.

“Don’t you ever forget what happened back in that building. I broke you, Sara. I held you down and made you bleed into the ground. Once you’re brainwashed, once we remove every single free thought from your big blonde head, you will be begging for me to do it again.” he pulled away, letting her fall to the ground.

“Now, _slut_ , do what I want,” he growled. “Get into the damned ship!”

Sara, her shoulders fallen, slowly walked to the ship. It may as well have been her coffin. She would never see Leonard, Laurel, or Quentin again. Not as herself. If Darhk really would carry out his sick plan, then she would see them again. One last time when she would kill them at Darhk’s orders.

She felt sickened, wanted to fight back and stop Darhk’s plans from coming true, but she couldn’t. Darhk had won.

White Canary was dead.

She heard Darhk behind her, his cold fingers touching her neck, reminding Sara to stay obedient. As soon as Sara’s arm reached out to the doors of the ship for support, a shot whizzed by her. She yelped and fell onto Darhk in surprise.

Darhk hissed and threw her off him, forcing the weak woman to her stomach on the ground, whirling around. More shots came. Sara stopped herself from shaking as the pain from the fall consumed her, waiting for the shot that would put her out of her misery. She heard Darhk yell and she looked up.

He had taken two shots, one on his hand and the other on his shoulder blade. Unfortunately, not his gun hand. He raised his gun, searching for the shooter through the smoke. “Come out and face me!” he shouted, then aimed his gun at Sara’s head. “Come out, legend trash or I will end Sara Lance right here! Do you want that?” There was no response or shots.

Darhk’s eyes narrowed. “Cowards!” he spat and looked back to Sara. “I thought your drones were braver than this, White Canary. I expected them to be better!”

“Bite me,” Sara mumbled.

Darhk gave a crooked smile, then slapped her in the face. “Sounds fun. I might try that.” He shot a few blasts into the haze and taunted the unknown force behind the smoke. “Your second rescue attempt is more pathetic than the first!” he taunted. “Don’t worry, everyone; you’ll see her real soon!”

He then heard a desperate shout and a man was running at them, gun blasting at Darhk. He dived out of the way.

Darhk got back up on his knees and began firing back. More men were running out of the haze at Darhk, coming with planks of wood or baseball bats. Sara watched the men surround Darhk and begin beating him. She watched with satisfaction as Darhk curled up to protect himself.

One of the men looked up and reached his hand out for Sara, who coiled away in fear.

The man placed a hand on her shoulder. “Hey, it’s okay. We’re not gonna hurt you. White Canary, right?”

“Who are you?” Sara whispered. “Are you a time traveler?”

“No time travel,” the man replied. “I live in this town.”

Sara stared. “You townspeople are helping us? I thought you helped the Legion.” she said.

The man looked down and was about to reply, but then he heard a yell behind him and turned around. Darhk was now standing up, fighting back. He had grabbed one of the men’s poles and was wrestling with him. He looked a lot stronger than his opponent.

He had already beaten one of the men, who was lying on the ground with blood trickling down his head and unable to help his friends. And Darhk was winning. The older man grabbed Sara by the shirt.

“Quick!” he yelled. “Do you have the key to the ship? It’s yours, right?”

“Yeah, but he took the key,” Sara gasped.

The man released his grip, instead supporting her arm to hold her steady. “Go,” he said, tilting his head in the other direction. “Get out of here, now.”

Sara gaped at him. “But you can’t fight him alone.”

“He’s one man,” the man replied. “He’s Damien Darhk! He’s too powerful, to str-” she began.

The man gave her a small push, cutting her off and sending her a few feet forward. “Just get out of here,” he said, looking desperately over his soldiers. “My sons need me. I promised them we’d help save you, you’re their hero. Now I have to help them. Go, Canary. Find your own friends. Live up to the legends.” he gave her a grim smile.

And with that the man had left and went back to his sons and Darhk. As she heard the battle cries of the ordinary men who had been brave enough to stand up to the Legion, to save her, ringing in her ears, Sara forced herself to move.

She staggered a few feet before falling. Her breathing was hoarse and uneven as she tried blocking the pain. But it was too strong. It hurt. Bad. Every inch of her was screaming. She clutched a hand over her broken rib, knowing this was her only chance of escape.

The cries had come to a stop. She knew what that meant. Darhk was a trained killer. Those men never stood a chance.

Sara began desperately crawling, dragging her aching and broken limbs on the ground. Tears of pain and effort ran down her cheeks with every movement. She knew she couldn’t go much further.

Her body was just too broken. It was useless.

Then she saw him. _Len._ Leonard Snart was standing not too far away, with two men who Sara guessed were townspeople, advancing on a group of soldiers.

There was no sign of the others, but Sara guessed they couldn’t be far away. During a battle, they never were. That was how they were trained. Sara sobbed with relief. Leonard was so close, if she could just go further, he could see her.

He was just that small distance away, but he couldn’t see Sara through the smoke. “Leonard!” she croaked. “Help.” But Leonard couldn’t hear her. Sara couldn’t yell. Her throat was so wrecked. She had to try again.

“Len, please…” Len was moving away, not knowing Sara was calling desperately for him. She weakly moaned. “No…” she cried.

That was when Sara heard him behind her, and her body tensed in fear. She heard the footsteps approach her and then heard that cold laughter. Suddenly, a shoe was pressed down on her back and pinned her. Not that she could’ve moved.

Sara obviously knew what was happening. Darhk. Her time was up. Sure enough, she heard that hated voice.

“Don’t you know it, Sara?” he taunted. “Eventually, it’s time for everyone to stop fighting.”

He kicked her and she fell over, staring up at that face. Darhk smirked evilly as he twirled a pole in his hand.

“Even you, assassin,” Then, without warning, he raised the pole above his head and brought it down on Sara’s ankle. The bone broke easily with a cracking sound.

Despite her throat being wrecked from earlier screaming, Sara screeched as the pain consumed her.

Darhk turned to Leonard’s direction. There was an unknown man gesturing violently, and shouts. He frowned. He leaned over his enemy, taking in the pitiful state of the assassin.

“No more fighting,” he whispered.

Sara could feel that she was slowly losing consciousness, falling into that darkness, this new pain was too much for her already damaged body. She barely registered what was happening when she was grabbed by the hair and she was being dragged.

Darhk was now rushing, ignoring Sara’s pained cries. The new pain she felt from her ankle only added to her other injuries. Her body had finally reached its breaking point; she was shutting down.

She made no attempts to resist as Darhk dragged her along. As if she could. Her blood ran cold and she swallowed when she looked down, seeing what Darhk had did to the old man and his sons.

The younger men were lying closer to each other, one had two bullets to chest, while the other’s neck was snapped. But it was the image of their father that would stay with Sara.

His eyes were gouged out.

Sara sobbed quietly, shutting her eyes and shaking her head.

More suffering, more death, more torture; she couldn’t take it. She truly was broken, mind, soul, and body. Darhk was undefeatable; she should’ve known it from the start.

As she began fading, one thought entered her mind. _Did Len hear me?_ She got her answer. A cry of horrified outrage, along with three bursts of cold blue, brought Darhk to a halt. The blasts nearly got Darhk.

_“Let her go!”_

Sara heard the terrified and furious voice but couldn’t see where it came from through the smoke. “Leonard,” she croaked, moaning as she was yanked up by the collar, her back to Darhk, pressed against her enemy. She was being used as the perfect shield.

Leonard wouldn’t dare fire again and risk hitting her. Or that was what Darhk was counting on. Sara cringed when she felt Darhk’s gun raised to her head.

“I’d stop, if I were you!” Darhk yelled to the voice behind the smoke. “Show yourself or you will be responsible for her death!”

A shape came out of the smoke, his gun aimed at Darhk and goggles concealing his eyes.

“I won’t let you take her.” he firmly said.

“Is that right, Captain Cold?” Darhk taunted, baring his teeth. “That’s our name, right?” His grip on Sara tightened. “You have me at a disadvantage. Take the goggles off, Cold. I want to see your face.”

Captain Cold hesitated. Darhk tilted his head, aiming his gun at Sara’s shoulder, and fired. Sara screamed as the red-hot bullet seared into her skin.

Leonard eyes blazed and he went to surge forward, but stopped when the gun went back to Sara’s head.

“Next one goes to her head,” Darhk growled. “Now, take off those goggles.”

He obeyed. He carefully took his goggles off his head and laid them down on the ground.

“Much better,” Darhk said. “And now that you’re being more agreeable, Leonard Snart, how about putting that gun down?”

Leonard shook his head, softly chuckling. “Not happening,” he growled.

Darhk raised one eyebrow. “Would you prefer to watch Sara die, then?” he asked Leonard. Leonard swallowed.

To stand there and watch his lover die after coming so near to saving her? He couldn’t think of anything worse, apart from seeing her leave in that ship with Darhk. He knew the fate Sara would meet in the Legion would be one worse than death. As Sara’s empty blue eyes met Leonard’s heartbroken steel ones, the crook knew she thought the same thing.

As Leonard continued staring, he saw the fear and pain in her eyes and forced himself to look away. All he wanted was to end this, to stop her suffering. He would do _anything_.

“Let her go,” he whispered again.

“I don’t think so,” Darhk noted, gripping Sara tighter and squeezed her shoulder. Sara tried staying calm but a desperate groan erupted from her throat.

Leonard trembled when he saw her pain.

“Stop hurting her! I swear to God I will fucking kill you if-”

“Will you?” Darhk taunted. “If you shoot me, you could easily hit your beloved Sara. Could you live without her, Leonard? And could you live with yourself, knowing that it was you who pulled the trigger?”

Leonard paused. This was a stalemate and he knew it. He had one chance.

“Take me instead of her.”

Sara whimpered. Leonard looked to her. Her eyes had widened and she was shaking her head wildly.

Darhk pursed his lips.

“What did you say?” he asked. “You need a legend, right?” Leonard pleaded. “I’m one, just like Sara. If you let her go, I’ll take her place. Do whatever the fuck you want to me, just leave her alone.” he then softly added “Please.”

“No,” Sara gasped. “Len, you can’t-”

“Shut it, Lance,” Darhk snapped. “Who gave you permission to speak?” he looked at Leonard. “You would give up your life for her, Leonard?”

Leonard frowned. “I’d do anything for her.” he said.

Darhk chuckled. “Are you this faithful to all of your friends?” he asked.

Leonard blushed. “I-”

“Is that how you describe her?” Darhk was clearly enjoying this. “I have to say, I was surprised. She led me to think there was something else between the both of you.” He trailed a hand down Sara’s chest.

Leonard saw the disgust on her face and he knew why. _“Don’t touch her.”_ A smirk.

“Too late, Snart. Do you really want to know what I did to your little girlfriend? I fucked her. And yes, she screamed and pleaded and cried for me to stop. I broke her, Leonard. She belongs to me. Do you think I’d give her up now? For a lackey? She’s mine, not yours.” he laughed.

Leonard shook in anger, he wanted to throw up.

_“You sick freak,”_ he choked out. He had never felt so furious in his life. “You’re a rapist. A fucking, perverted-”

“Put the gun down, Leonard,” Darhk sighed. “We all know you won’t-”

“ _Do it, Leonard_.” Darhk broke off. Sara had spoke so softly, Leonard couldn’t hear her at first.

“What?”

“Just shoot him. Don’t worry about me.”

“Sara, I just can’t-”

Sara’s eyes traveled to the ground. “He’s going to do worse to me, Leonard. Please, do it for me-” Darhk shook Sara to silence her.

“That’s enough, White Canary.” he hissed, then covered a hand over her mouth. His attention then switched to Leonard, his eyes narrowed.

“Go on, Leonard,” he taunted. “Kill me if you can. Get a lucky shot.”

Leonard hesitated as his hand trembled. Sara was still pleading with Leonard with her eyes to follow her wishes.

But Leonard knew he couldn’t fire. He couldn’t risk shooting her. He refused to watch Sara die.

“I’m sorry, Sara.” he mouthed. Sara shook her head in desperation. Leonard’s eyes never left Sara’s as he lowered his gun. He cringed when he heard Darhk’s taunting laughter. Glancing at the damned man, he saw him raising his gun and knew he was going to die. Darhk shrugged.

“You legends. You’ve saved Sara from nothing. She was fighting me again, actually. White Canary reared her ugly head again. Rising back out of the sad, pathetic Sara Lance. She’s no good to me like that, I need her broken. Your death should work.” He smirked ear-to-ear.

“Thanks for your help, Leonard.” His finger covered the trigger. “Say goodbye, Sara. Oh, yeah, you can’t speak. Too bad.”

Sara and Leonard stared at each other. One tear rolled down Leonard’s cheek. He wiped it away. “I love you,” he whispered to Sara. Sara desperately shook her head. Sara came back to life. One last effort to save the man she loved. She bit down on Darhk’s hand to where she could taste blood.

Darhk yelled in outrage, staggering back and clutching his hand. With her last ounce of strength, she threw back her head and headbutted Darhk as the hated man staggered back. He grunted in pain and surprise.

Sara twisted Darhk’s gun hand, forcing him to drop his weapon.

“Gun, Leonard…” she gasped.

Leonard ducked for the gun. But Darhk was faster. Sara fell to her stomach in front of Darhk, exhausted.

As he snarled, he grabbed Sara’s neck and held her steady. He cried out in triumph when he pulled out the shooter and injected a dart into Sara’s neck as she cried at the sharp pain. “What did you do?!” Leonard demanded. Sara closed her eyes. Darhk whispered in her ear

“Level ten, Sara. Say goodnight, bitch.”

_God, those words…_ Darhk laughed, taking pleasure in taunting Sara one more time. He threw her to the ground with a thud, then smiling at Leonard, who had covered her with his gun, trembling.

“Now, who is more important, Captain Cold? Her or me?” Leonard stared at Sara.

She was shaking, trying to get away from Darhk, trying to get to Leonard. She was trembling uncontrollably.

Sara slumped to the ground.

Leonard’s eyes met Darhk and his finger covered the cold gun trigger. All he had to do was fire.

“Len!” Sara whimpered.

Darhk’s smile widened.

“You better end it now, Leonard. This is going to hurt her. A lot. The higher levels of the drug take longer to kick in. Too bad I’ll miss the finale.” His eyes flashed as he watched the dark-haired crook. “Is she worth your life, Leonard? Come after me and prove yourself. Don’t you want to avenge your beloved White Canary?”

He backed up to the small ship. “I’ll be waiting,” he added.

Leonard reached out for Sara, all thoughts of Darhk gone. He dropped the gun on the ground and didn’t bat an eye when Darhk claimed it. He just looked up at the older man as he held the gun near his head.

“Find me,” Darhk whispered. He didn’t reply as Darhk spun the ship into the air, didn’t even notice the mocking wave as the ship zoomed forward, then disappeared.

Leonard watched him go as he clung to Sara. She was all that mattered.

“I'm sorry, Len…” Sara softly muttered.

“Don’t. You saved my life,” He kissed her forehead.

“You’re gonna be okay. Whatever he did to-”

Sara shook her head for a second before that familiar burning sensation began returning, to claim her. The drug took hold of her.

She weakly smiled at Leonard as he held her hand in his and he pulled her into her arms. He rocked her gently, tears now running freely.

Sara then screamed. It was a scream of pure pain and agony.

“No, Sara! What’s wrong? What is it?” As he tightened his hold on Sara, Leonard looked up and screamed as loud as he could. “RIP! HELP ME!” Sara began writhing. She slipped from Leonard’s grasp and she arched her back. Her horrified, pained cries ripped through Leonard’s heart.

“Oh my god,” Leonard gasped, terrified to see her pain. “What the hell can I do?! What can I do?!” He tried comforting Sara, pulling her closer and stroked her blonde hair. “RIP HUNTER!” he screamed again, his head buried in her hair. “PLEASE!”

He prayed someone would hear.

“Sara, can you hear me? You have to fight this!” he pleaded. Sara couldn’t answer. The torture had overcome her and it wasn’t going to let her go.

She clawed at her own skin, out of her mind. Losing her mind.

That was when her screams lowered, her squirming stopped, and, to Leonard’s horror, her breathing had slowed down and she was breathing in small gasps.

Leonard knew why.

Sara was dying.

Leonard scooped her into his arms and rocked her.

“Don’t do this to me,” he whispered, unable to stop the quiet tears running down his eyes. “Don’t leave me.”

He was so focused, he didn’t hear the footsteps behind him. If it was a soldier, then the fucker could finish him too. Len couldn’t fight anymore.

“Leonard, move!” Then Rip was there, falling next to Leonard. He pushed Leonard back, all color drained from his face when he saw Sara. With one hand on Sara’s shoulder, he pressed his commlink and requested for Jax to lower the ship to them.

“Get the ship over here. I don’t care, just do it!” He threw it to the ground and his hands fumbled in his coat pockets. He looked for something, anything, that would help and give them time. He had no idea what drug Sara was injected with, but he hoped he could stabilize the younger woman until the ship arrived.

Rip found a vial of the drugs he was looking for and as fast as he could, shook the bottle and injected the vial into Sara’s arm.

“What was that?” Leonard demanded, taking in a deep breath. Rip looked up at him.

“It’s a drug Gideon and I made. It eases pain. I don’t know what Darhk used, but I hope it’ll do.”

“Will it save her?”

“I don’t know, Leonard. I just don’t know…”

Rip looked back at Sara, who let out a low groan. Then she laid still, her eyes shut. Rip swore.

“Don’t do it, Sara,” As Leonard looked on devastated, Rip began using CPR, desperately trying to save her life.

Leonard knew it was useless.

His face was emotionless and the tears were still running on his face as Rip Hunter worked determinedly to save the woman he loved.

“She’s dead,” Leonard muttered, his voice breaking as he gasped for air.

“No she isn’t,” Rip growled. “COME ON, Sara!” he yelled as he hit her chest, trying to restart her heart. “Fight it!” Sara gasped sharply.

Rip sighed with relief. “I’ve got a heartbeat. I’ve got her.” Rip said, looking over his shoulder. “Where is that damn ship?!”

“SARA!” The new voice sharply ripped through the air. “Oh no,” Rip muttered. He turned to see Nate and Amaya heading towards them. Amaya ran past Leonard and fell to her knees in front of Sara’s head.

She looked, horrified, at Rip. “What happened?! I left her with-” Amaya saw Skip’s crumpled body, which was laying a few meters away. She stared at the remains of the young boy she befriended, who had been brave enough to protect her friend while she had to run off and be a hero. “Oh my god…” she gasped, covering her face with a hand, unable to watch her best friend fighting for life. A fight she would lose.

Amaya had lost Rex. She couldn’t watch Sara die. Now Skip and Sara were both dead, and it was her fault.

Nate stood next to Leonard. He was gripping Sara’s jacket tightly, his eyes never leaving Sara’s body and Leonard’s heartbreak. The former historian stared devastated, as he watched Rip Hunter attempting to save his friend and leader’s life.

Stein was nearby, looking at Leonard, his heart going out to the crook. He couldn’t imagine how Leonard was feeling, though he had an idea how he would feel if he lost Clarissa.

“NO!” a shout sounded behind them. Mick came running at top speed, falling to his knees. “Sara, no…” he said her real name this time, putting his head in his hands.

No one knew what to do or say. Was this actually happening?

“Leonard,” Mick gasped. “Did Darhk…?” He broke off. He knew the answer.

“He killed her, Mick,” Leonard gasped, his voice breaking as he added “And he smiled while doing it.”

Leonard let out a sob, his body softly shaking.

“Snart, I’m so-” Stein was about to put a hand on his shoulder. Leonard flinched. “No. She’s gone, Stein. _No_.” his voice sounded dull and empty.

Leonard’s ears pricked up when he heard an engine’s roar. He turned to see the Waverider hovering down to them. Jax was inside, letting it carefully down beside them. The ship steadied to a halt near them.

Jax and Ray both ran out, each carrying medical equipment. They ran to Rip’s side, ready to help.

“Quickly or we’ll lose her!” Rip snapped. Leonard’s gaze turned to a van nearby. He shakily stood up, his hand on his gun.

_“Is she worth your life, Leonard? Come after me and prove yourself.”_

“Leonard? What are you doing?” Ray asked behind him, but Leonard didn’t hear him. His gun was raised and he walked to the van. Ray grabbed his arm, trying to pull him back.

“Don’t be stupid, Leonard!” he yelled. “Sara wouldn’t want-” Leonard snarled. Beside himself with grief, rage, and his longing for revenge, he didn't hesitate. He struck out his arm, knocking Ray to the ground.

_“Don’t you want to avenge your beloved White Canary?”_ Leonard didn’t look back. He pointed his cold gun to the van’s driver.

“What the hell?!” the driver exclaimed.

“Get out.” Leonard ordered.

“Look, I get-”

_“I’ll be waiting.”_

“I won’t ask again,” Leonard warned. “Take all your shit with you. A lot of people need help. I need the van. GET OUT.”

The man thought his choices out. This was a desperate man. Coming to the conclusion, he banged the door behind him and told everyone to take as much as they could. Soon, two men and two women were all standing, holding boxes of medicine, as Leonard climbed into the van.

Leonard turned the key and the van started. Ray, holding his jaw, ran to him. He furiously banged on the window.

“Don’t be an idiot, Leonard!” Ray yelled. “You can’t go after him!” Leonard’s eyes were filled with tears and pain.

Ray couldn’t get through to him. There was no stopping Leonard.

“She’s dead, Ray,” Leonard shakily said. “And soon he will be, too.” With that, he looked to Ray one more time, then reversed the van and drove away.

And Ray could just stare after him, devastated.


	7. The Jetset Life Is Gonna Kill You

Leonard’s hands gripped the wheel tightly, his face set in determination to complete his task. He stared into the sunlight, fighting back his tears. He had just cried way too damn much in one day.

The sun was bright, shining around the sand. But all he saw was Sara and the look of terror on her face and the tears and the fear and-, oh god, he just couldn’t take it. It was too much. Leonard shook his head, knowing trying to hold it in was pointless and fucking stupid.

He began heavily sobbing and laid his head on the wheel, feeling the hot tears cascade down his cheeks. Len stared up into the sky and he screamed in pain and fury.

“ _WHY_?!” he demanded. _God, why?_ His body shook and he kept sobbing, taking in a deep breath and trying to stop. What good would it do to sit and cry while Darhk was still on the loose?

_Darhk._

Leonard’s hands shook as he imagined the smug look on the bastard. Darhk had actually smiled as he took the most important person in Leonard’s life away from him. He fucking _smiled_.

Leonard took one hand away from the wheel, wiped the tears off his eyes, then reached for his cold gun. His grip tightened and he gritted his teeth hard. He would fucking kill Darhk. Slowly and painfully. He would suffer for every single moment of torture he caused Sara. The bastard would pay, and Leonard swore that on Sara’s life.

Leonard steered his mind away from Darhk, not wanting to waste anymore thinking on him.

Memories were all he had left of Sara now and he needed to treasure them. The tears began welling up inside of him as he remembered himself and Sara in his bedroom, playing cards, before the Legion, before the Oculus. Even before he had gotten brainwashed, things were crazy. He remembered them laughing, heard them talking, just enjoying each other’s company. Leonard remembered the time he had dared her to sing, so she did. Sara could sing so passionate, even then. At the Oculus Leonard decided he was in love with her. Then he got taken by the Legion and they wiped his memory away, he still felt some connection to the woman in white. Sara was the one who restored his memories. He had her, pinned to the ground and nearly crippled, his gun pressing into her forehead as she cried for him to come back. _“Len, please, it’s me…” she begged. “It’s okay, I won’t hurt you…”_ Her voice brought him back, and shortly after the Legends decided what to do with him, Mick told Leonard to tell her how he felt. Leonard told her he loved her, and she said the same. From that day onward, Leonard Snart and Sara Lance were a force to be reckoned with. They kept fighting, and never stopped.

Until now. Now, it was all over. Sara was dead. Leonard would never hear her sing again.

Leonard swore as he wiped the spilling tears away. This was weakness and would be no help to him.

He had to be strong if he wanted to avenge the woman he loved, and to destroy the man who broke her.

Leonard felt the pain rise in his chest. She hadn’t just been broken, she was tortured. Raped. Darhk didn’t just make an example of Sara, he had ripped her apart and when there was nothing left to break, he just destroyed her. He imagined the agony Sara was enduring and could hear her screaming, pleading for Darhk to stop, calling for Leonard to help her. But Leonard hadn’t gotten there in time.

He hadn’t saved Sara from Darhk’s sick games.

He hadn’t saved her at all.

He wouldn’t let her down now. It was Darhk’s turn to scream.

That was when he saw him. Darhk was standing in front of a run-down shack, leaning against the small ship he had taken as his arms were crossed in front of his chest. And there he was, waiting for Leonard. Because Darhk knew that Leonard would follow him. He goaded hm into it. Leonard wasn’t an idiot and all his senses were screaming to him that this was a trap. Darhk alone, unarmed, waiting for him. How could this not be a trap? But he didn’t care. Darhk had killed Sara. What more pain could he cause? Leonard hit the brakes.

He stared, expressionless, at Darhk. The older man’s lips curled as he watched Leonard. The bastard found it funny. Leonard slammed his hand on the wheel.

For a small moment, Leonard regarded bringing this all to an end, sticking the van into as high a gear as he could, then simply ploughing over Darhk, ridding the world of the filth. Darhk raised an eyebrow and Leonard knew why. Darhk was practically reading his mind.

Silently daring him to do it. He was wanting to know how far Leonard would go to avenge his lover. Leonard revved the engine. Darhk shook his head and laughed. _He’s laughing at me._ Leonard angrily thought. _He’s fucking mocking me._

Without thinking, he flipped his middle finger up to Darhk, which only made the fucker more amused.

He then slammed his foot down, then set off again, heading at Darhk who didn’t flinch. Just as Leonard was bearing down on the man, just as he thought he saw a small flicker of uncertainty on that smug face, Leonard hit the brake again. He swore as he swerved the van, coming to a halt a few meters away from Darhk.

Breathing hard, Leonard collapsed onto the wheel and wiped the sweat away from his face, trying to stop the angry tears brimming at his eyes.

He felt like a failure, so weak. There was no way he could do it. Not kill Darhk, obviously - he’d happily do it.

No, something else. Something struck Leonard as he was bearing down on Darhk. He couldn’t destroy the ship as well. Sara and Leonard had once hung out in that ship, hiding from Rip, both exchanging kisses and laughter through the hours. She was so happy when he was with her, such a difference when he was with the Legion.

If Leonard had kept going, he would’ve wrecked the ship as well and he would not take away another piece of Sara. That was what the ship was now. A memory. Leonard fought the tears once more.

_He didn’t want the ship. He wanted Sara._

He was an idiot, his chance had gone. Leonard tensed when he heard the hated voice.

“Are you going to sit there all day? Could we get this over with, Captain Cold? I’m a busy man.”

He balled his hands up. He had to be steady. If he was overcome by emotion, he would lose. He had to be strong, like Sara was. Leonard’s hand wrapped around his gun.

_Just kill him. Don’t let him speak. Just pull the trigger and watch him fucking die._

Taking a deep breath, Leonard opened the door, then stepped out of the van. His gun hand outstretched, he slowly walked towards Darhk. The other man smiled in triumph as he watched Leonard. “So I’m guessing she’s dead, then?” Darhk taunted. “I am so very sorry for your loss.”

Leonard raged inwardly. He would wipe that smirk off that face. He swore that he would see pure fear in those eyes before he killed Darhk. He would enjoy it.

“She’s free of you,” Leonard growled. “Now it’s time for you to suffer.” Darhk chuckled and extended his arms. “Oh really? Then take your best shot, legend!”

Leonard scowled, his hand covering the trigger. “Pleasure,” he spat, but before he could fire the gun, two soldiers surged forward on both sides of him and grabbed both of his arms. Leonard cussed and tried struggling, but with no avail.

How could he have been so stupid? He was so focused on Darhk and his moment of victory for Sara, he didn’t even listen to the signs that he wasn’t alone. He had already wasted his second opportunity in minutes.

A third soldier stood in front of him, wrestled the gun away from Leonard’s grip and stood back. Unarmed and helpless, Leonard had no choice but to struggle pointlessly as he was forced to his knees. Darhk continued to smile as he walked slowly towards the trapped man.

“Trying to avenge your lover, Mr. Snart?” he mocked. “How humble.”

“Bite me,” Leonard spat. Darhk closely regarded him as he shook his head in amusement. “And I thought you were smarter than Sara. I guess I was mistaken.”

He held out his hand for Leonard’s gun and the soldier handed it to him. Darhk took the gun and inspected it. He grinned at Leonard, who glowered hatefully back.

The hated man then put his hand in his jacket pocket, taking out Sara’s knife and holding it up for Leonard to see. “Your gun will make a nice addition to my collection,” he chirped. “I intend to own all of your weapons.” A cold grin. “Naturally.”

“You’ll never catch them,” Leonard retorted.

He shrugged. “Maybe not. Maybe I won’t need to.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’ll find out eventually.”

Leonard had it. “Fuck you, Darhk.”

A flicker of anger passed on Darhk’s face. “So much like your girlfriend,” he mocked. “You both have the same pointless defiance. You’ll quickly realize, Leonard, like Sara did before you, that fighting me is futile. You can’t win, Captain Cold.”

“Sara didn’t stop fighting,” Leonard proudly said. “And I won’t either.”

“Is that what you believe, Mr. Snart?” Darhk whispered, his face near the younger man’s. “That Sara courageously fought me all the way and I didn’t break her?” He laughed, spraying Leonard with spit, then grabbed his hair and tore his head back. “I’m sorry to bust your bubble Leonard. I reduced your girlfriend to a quivering heap. And I will do the same to you.”

Leonard swallowed, and his mind flashed back to seeing Sara in that damned room, half-naked, scared, small. Defeated. His mind then flashed back to how Sara used her last of her strength to save Leonard’s life. She wasn’t broken then. She knew she had no chance but that didn’t stop her. She had rediscovered that old fire that burned inside of her, for a second, and his Sara had returned for one moment. She had died fighting, something Darhk couldn’t take away.

Sara won.

Leonard smiled. “She died saving me and fighting you to the end. You didn’t break her, you lost.”

Darhk’s eyes narrowed and he grabbed Leonard’s chin, forcing him to meet his eyes. “She died at my hand, you arrogant little -”

“She sacrificed herself,” Leonard interrupted. “She knew she was done when she fell to her knees. I saw her face, her smile -” Despite the pain Leonard felt inside him, the memory of Sara was giving him strength. His smile widened through his surprise. “You didn’t kill Sara, she gave her life away. I love her more than you could ever imagine, you just being a useless, unimaginative, H.I.V.E minion. Just a drone, Darhk. You didn’t win anything!”

Darhk didn’t hold back. He struck Leonard hard across the face, snapping his head to the side. Leonard swallowed, then moved his head to return Darhk’s gaze. He smirked. “See? Unimaginative?”

Then he spat into Darhk’s face.

It took all Darhk had not to beat Captain Cold to death right there. He knew what to expect from White Canary, the woman’s behavior was documented and had been easy to read, seeing how high and mighty she was. Captain Cold was another animal altogether, an animal that had lost the most important thing in his life. He apparently just wanted to join Sara, but not before leaving in a blaze of glory. That brought a smirk back to Darhk’s face. Snart would go out in a blaze. He would leave behind a trail of destruction. Despite the fact the man had already lost everything, Darhk knew he still could press him to the edge.

As he gestured to the soldiers to tighten their grip on Leonard, causing him to groan, Darhk leaned in close to his face.

“I’ll teach you some manners, crook,” he hissed. “You’ll soon learn bad behavior is not tolerated at my legion.”

“It was never my legion, and never will,” Leonard hissed. Darhk smiled coldly. “We’ll see,” he said before reaching out and stroked the crook’s dark hair.

He smiled when Leonard flinched in disgust.

“You know, you’re as pretty as your girlfriend was, right Leonard?” he asked.

Leonard gritted his teeth, trying to get away, but he couldn’t move. He was trapped. “In fact,” Darhk continued. “I think you may even be prettier.” his lips caressed Leonard’s ear. “I have always preferred brunettes.”

“Get the hell away from me,” Leonard spat in disgust. Darhk seemed to ignore him.

“I wonder if you taste as good as beautiful Sara did,” he suggested, voice almost seductive. “I intend to find out.”

Leonard couldn’t stand it. He wanted to throw up. It was hard to keep control. He had to get through this. He could.

“I will kill you,” he replied, as calm as he could. “You sick, perverted fuck. You’re dead, Darhk.”

Darhk ignored Leonard. “I must apologize, Leonard Snart. When I said you were just a lackey, I was wrong. Of course, I would rather have White Canary in this position instead of you, but you are a good replacement.” He gave a cold smile, then punched Leonard in the stomach.

The soldiers released their grip on Leonard and he fell to his knees, gasping for breath, staring up in hatred at Darhk. The other man stood over him, smiling in triumph.

“You are in my power. This is what Sara died to avoid. You have tainted her memory, Captain Cold, so thank you. Let us see what other damage we can do to Sara’s memory together.” he knelt down next to Leonard.

“I’m sure you can kill as well as Sara could, right Leonard?” He wasn’t following. He looked up at Darhk, trying to catch his breath.

“What do you-” Darhk shrugged, not wanting to hear his reply.

“I’m sure you can. You are a crook, after all. You were always a natural killer, just like Sara. An outlaw, thief, murderer? Like she was? Yes Cold, you’ll do fine.” He turned his attention away from Leonard, glancing over his shoulder, somewhat distracted.

“We can’t waste anymore time here,” He turned around, addressing his soldiers. “It’s time for us to move. The legends could come for him at any minute. I don’t want anymore useless rescue attempts.” his head went back to Leonard. “Take our captive to a transporter and restrain him inside. We will take him to Merlyn and Thawne,” A malicious smile. “They will be thrilled to see him again.”

The soldiers nodded, hurling Leonard to his feet. Leonard eyed Darhk in hatred. The other man just looked happily back.

“I’ll catch you up, Leonard. I just need to leave a surprise for your friends before I leave.” In his hand was a little ball, no smaller than a marble. “You recognize this, right?” he asked. “It’s a sensor bomb.” He played with it, rolling it around his palm. “It can be programmed in multiple ways. You’d be impressed. I could use a timer, or the sensor could react to sound, or could just explode on impact.” He pretended to throw it at Leonard, who didn’t even flinch. “This bomb could also blow at any movement. Any motion near will trigger it. And this ball may be small, but the destruction it causes is a great deal.”

Leonard stayed quiet, but was sure he couldn’t hide his fear. He had seen firsthand what it could do when he was with the Legion. Homes destroyed, whole families gone.

Darhk continued to smile. “So I’m sure you remember the results of one of these?” he asked. Leonard stayed silent. “Good. Then you know I’m not exaggerating when I tell you that should one of your teammates open the doors to their beloved Waverider, which they will, and mess with my little surprise, they will go BOOM. I hope I’ll be able to get rid of them this way. Clean and done. The end of the Legends, right? You’ll be forgotten in a few days.”

Leonard shook in anger. He stepped towards Darhk, only to be taken by the soldiers once again. “You don’t have to hurt them. You have me, you don’t need them.” he begged.

“Exactly,” Darhk smugly drawled. “They can die, then. It will be quick though, unlike their fearless leader.” he leaned in closer to Leonard. “Once we’re free of them, that will leave you to finish off the Flash, Supergirl, Arrow, and all the others.”

“What?” Leonard asked, confused.

“Maybe even Rip Hunter himself. With no legends to protect him, he’ll be an easy target.”

“You’re demented!” Leonard spat. “I am never-”

“Yes, yes, Captain Cold. You’ll do it again,” Darhk said. “You will be our super soldier once more. You will return to our headquarters and do it all again.” he held the crook’s furious gaze one more time, then returned to the soldiers.

“Take him.” he said. Struggling with his leftover strength, screaming his rage, Leonard got himself pinned against a wall as he saw the transporter, out of range. The soldiers kept a firm hold on him as he struggled, trying to get free. He turned his head over his shoulder, seeing Darhk had a hand on the ship handle.

He was going to do it; Leonard knew Nate, Stein, Amaya, Mick, Rip, Jax, or Ray would open the ship doors, and that would be that. Maybe all of them would get caught in the explosion, and maybe other innocents.

Leonard shook his head in desperation. No. This wasn’t going to happen. He already lost Sara. No one else would die that day.

So, Leonard did what Sara would’ve done. What she did do, alone and afraid in that room.

She fought.

He forcibly wrenched his arm away from the surprised soldier on his left. Once his arm was free, Leonard struck out at a soldier, knocking them off balance. The other one was surprised by the show of strength used by the apparently weakened legend, loosening their grip. Leonard took the opportunity to free both of his arms. He shouted his fury, grabbing one of the soldier’s guns. He fought with them for a second, but the minion was no match for his pure fury and desire to kill, so he was able to get the gun and fire, straight into the minion’s head.

The soldier fell without a sound.

Leonard snuck a look at Darhk and was relieved that the bastard had left the ship alone and he was returning to the battle scene. Leonard didn't have a second to spare. He gasped as he dove to one side, sensing the soldiers were going to fight him again.

Leonard knew he had to act fast. He fell to one knee and began shooting. The two soldiers that were coming at him had taken some hits. When the smoke cleared, one of the soldiers was already on the ground. The other was standing, though.

They opened fire at the crook, but Leonard, hearing Sara’s voice in his head, was quicker. Flinging himself onto the ground, Leonard avoided the first shot, but was struck on the side. He yelled in outrage, then, gritting his teeth against the pain, turned and ran at the soldier.

The minion didn’t get the chance to shoot again. Leonard pinned them on the ground in anger and fury, beginning to punch until the soldier had stopped moving.

The legend took a deep breath as he gazed down at the dead soldier, then, a second too late, heard a sound behind him. His gun was raised as he turned around, but Darhk was already there.

Leonard’s weapon was knocked to one side and out of his reach. Now he was defenseless, facing a very angry Damien Darhk. With a snarl, Darhk grabbed Leonard by the throat, dragging him off the ground to where his feet were dangling, and threw him to the side of the ship.

Leonard got thrown through the air, crashing to the ground with a bump. He lay on the ground, gasping for air. He tried moving but couldn’t; his body ached and he was sure he broke his nose. He cringed when he heard Darhk stalking towards him. Darhk kicked Leonard’s body repeatedly and Leonard instinctively curled up to try and protect himself.

Leonard knew he was no match for Darhk in a physical fight; the man was so powerful he could easily beat Leonard to death or slowly suck the life force out of him with hardly any effort.

He groaned when Darhk once again grabbed him, this time throwing him against the car, being held securely. Darhk’s eyes were blazing as he leaned in to the helpless man.

“You legend roaches. You’re all the same. Just like Sara was, you are all weak.” he hissed.

Leonard glared back at him. “And you need your powers to feel strong. What’s wrong, Darhk? Feeling weak?”

Darhk’s face turned redder.

“Maybe you should ask your girlfriend,” he growled. “Oh yeah, she’s a corpse, right?”

Leonard swallowed. “You son of a bitch,” he hissed. “You rapist trash.”

“You seem so focused on the time me and Sara spent together,” Darhk purred, running a finger down Leonard’s cheek. “You seem to want to experience something similar to what me and Sara shared. Lovers share everything, am I not mistaken?”

Leonard felt sick.

“Lay a finger on me and I’ll rip your throat out,” Darhk smirked. “You two are alike, you know that? You have the same fire, the same triggers. I like it,” his lips were near Leonard’s ear. “I’ll enjoy taking all of that away from you like I did with her.”

Leonard swallowed. “Go fuck yourself,” he growled.

“I don’t need to when I have you.”

Leonard heard enough.

“Oh really? I would kill myself before I would let your dirty hands ever touch me,” He cocked his head before adding “I would rather fuck one of your minions.”

Darhk saw red. Tightening his grip on Leonard, he balled his hand into a fist and was about to strike Leonard again. Leonard, knowing what would come, managed to get free, Darhk’s fist flying out and hitting the glass of the ship instead. The glass shattered at the force as Darhk cried out, leaving shards of glass scattered on the ground.

Leonard, who had slid down to dodge Darhk, stared at the glass, trying to catch his breath. With a cry, Darhk grabbed him by the hair, dragged him up, yanking his head back. He placed a gun against Leonard’s chin.

Both men were breathing hard, eyeing each other with hatred. Darhk cocked his head.

“You want all the details, Lennie?” he asked.

Leonard glared.

“You want to know every single thing I did to your cute little girlfriend?” Len didn’t say anything. He had no idea what to reply with. Darhk was getting impatient. He drew his elbow in the air and punched Leonard, hard, into his ribs until he heard a crack and a small cry coming from the crook’s lips.

“Answer me!” he spat in his face and pressed harder. Leonard gasped for air. “I don’t wanna know!” he finally replied. Darhk laughed and let Leonard’s side go.

“Too bad, because it was pretty clear YOU were on her mind.” he whispered.

Leonard, still shaking from the pain, stared at Darhk in confusion.

“Sara talked about me?” he asked, aware of how pathetic his words sounded. He didn’t want to know what it meant, to know how much she suffered, but couldn’t help his curiosity. Did Sara get strength by thinking about him? Did she get through it all because of him? He couldn’t help it. He had to know.

Darhk chuckled and he looked almost enthusiastic.

“I fucked her. Hard. She begged and screamed and cried and pleaded. And I laughed while I did it. I fucked her into the ground. You know what she said while I was doing it? She said your name while I was fucking her. She begged and cried for you and you weren’t there to protect her. She was screaming and sobbing as you were off god knows where. You weren’t there to save her as I made her bleed into the ground! I broke her soul! Thinking about you was what broke her, not me. How do you feel now, Snart?”

Leonard was trembling like a leaf. He knew the tears were cascading down his face but didn't care. Darhk was right, Sara needed him at her breaking point, a woman of steel and iron, reduced to a weak and broken mass because of Darhk. This was her most desperate time and she cried for him, but he couldn’t, DIDN’T save her. Sara was dead.

_I am so, so sorry Sara._ he thought and his head hung limply at his side, trying to conceal his shame. Darhk’s smile etched across his cheekbones.

_Another one broken_.

A beeping sound startled both of them. Darhk, still smirking and letting the sobbing Leonard fall to the ground, pressed a button on his communicator.

“Darhk,” he said. A familiar male voice came through. _“_ _It’s Merlyn, Darhk. You should be back by now. What is going on?”_ Leonard saw Darhk grimace through his tears. “I have changed my plan,” he reported. _“Changed your plan?”_ “White Canary is dead.” Leonard felt like a bullet just tore through his brain. He couldn’t help but react. Darhk smirked evilly as he watched Leonard’s face. Leonard closed his eyes. _“That’s unapproved, Darhk. I have our scanning machines ready. Why’d you kill her?”_ “I had no choice,” Darhk explained. “She tried escaping.” _“So you’ve wasted me and Thawne’s time? For nothing, Darhk?”_ Leonard saw Darhk was clearly uncomfortable, and he liked it. Merlyn was clearly in charge. “None of it was wasted,” he pointed out. “I have another one of the legends now. I’m bringing him back to the Legion.” He still didn’t sound impressed. _“And you’ll have to break him, too?”_ Darhk smiled. “No need. He’s already broken.” A pause. _“Very well. Stay where you are though. We’re coming to you.”_ “Are you sure?” _“Yes. Darhk, use the shooter to mark him,”_ he sounded annoyed. _“Remember, it is more than just a torture device.”_

At those words, Leonard’s head cocked up. Mark him? Darhk nodded. “Yes, I know,” he cut off the communicator, then looked back at Leonard.

“You’re lucky, Leonard,” he said. “Merlyn will be thrilled to see you again.”

“Oh really?” he bit back. “It sounds like he doesn’t trust you to me.”

Darhk glared daggers at him. “Just like your late and grieved leader, Captain Cold, you need to be taught when to stop,”

Leonard glowered. “Really? I must be a slow learner.”

Darhk just gave a cold smile. “I assume you heard our conversation? You heard the mention of the shooter?” he asked. Leonard’s blood ran cold, but he didn’t know why. He nodded.

“Are you curious?” Darhk asked.

“Not really,” Leonard retorted.

“No?” Darhk said, enjoying himself. “Sara was rather familiar with it.” Still smiling, he pulled out the shooter gun and displayed it in front of Leonard. Leonard really wanted to be sick by then. It was Sara’s murder weapon. Leonard began trying to back away.

Darhk seized him by the throat, leering at him. Leonard struggled, but couldn’t get away. “I don’t want to waste anymore darts on you, crook,” he told him. “I used this a lot on your girlfriend before her passing and there are only five darts left. But I need you obedient and compliant for Eobard and Merlyn, so I’m afraid this is the only way.”

He grabbed Leonard and injected a dart straight into the back of his neck.

Leonard angrily wrenched his arm away and brought a shaky hand up to his neck. “What the hell did you do?” he shakily whispered. “Just level two, but it’ll do.” Darhk happily chirped. Leonard was scared. What was happening to him? That was when the burning feeling came. Leonard had never felt anything like it. His body was burning, he was out of control, his blood was on fire. He was on the floor, but for how long, he didn’t know. He was writhing, screaming, his throat was wrecked. Leonard was begging and crying for it to stop, to let him go. He’d do anything to stop it. As soon as it came, it stopped.

Darhk was standing over him, looking entertained.

“That was as fun as watching Sara’s torture,” He said. “Thanks, Leonard.”

Leonard lay on the ground, gasping for air. He was desperately trying to breathe. He had never hurt so much in his life. He wasn’t thinking about the pain, though, or the fate awaiting. All he was thinking about was Sara and the realization that Sara had gone through that multiple times. And she was alone and scared.

One more time, Leonard’s heart broke for Sara.

_Dear god, Sara, I am so sorry._

“Time to go, Captain Cold,” Darhk just said, unaffected by his captive’s pain. “It’s time to meet your old buddies.”

Leonard whimpered. How could he get out of this? Darhk smiled. He decided to leave his plans for the rest of the legends. One at a time. Darhk reached out at Leonard.

Leonard knew he had one chance. He could almost imagine Sara’s ghost beside him, willing him on. Looking down, he saw a sharp shard of glass shining in the light. He didn’t stop. Leonard grabbed the shard, feeling it cut into his hand, and, with a cry of fury, plunged the glass down onto Darhk’s shoe, feeling it cut into his foot.

Darhk screeched. The sound was music to Leonard. He lept to his feet as fast as he could, punching Darhk in the stomach twice. Darhk was practically stunned from the pain that had burned in his foot. The pain had surprised him and the shock of it rendered him helpless. He couldn’t resist as Leonard pushed him to his knees.

Leonard smiled grimly as he felt around inside Darhk’s jacket. He found what he was looking for. Leonard’s face was dull as he wrenched the gun from his jacket. He held it above Darhk’s heady and pressed Level Ten.

“What I said before,” he growled. “Time for you to suffer now, rapist asshole.”

He injected a dart into Darhk’s neck. Darhk’s eyes widened, trying to run, but Leonard continued to hold onto him, dull and emotionless as Darhk began to scream. It was his turn to scream. He screamed, squirmed, clawed.

As Leonard watched, it was no longer Darhk he was watching, lost in his agony. It was Sara. It was her screams he heard, his lover dying again. Again. Leonard shook his head, trying to snap out of it and began to pop more and more darts into Darhk until the gun was empty.

Leonard still kept pressing the trigger even after it was empty, eventually letting go and watching.

Darhk’s movements looked like he wasn’t human, blood began to ooze out of his nose and mouth, he began to kick and squirm, his fingers tearing off his own skin on his face, screaming, dying, shaking. Leonard never saw anything like that. Good.

Darhk fell to the ground, shook, then lay still. His eyes and mouth were still open, torture etching his dead face.

God, it lasted only seconds.

As Leonard stared at that disturbing image, being reminded of a horror movie he once watched with Sara. _“The Ring”._ It was what Darhk nearly looked like. But this was real and a ton more horrifying. Finally, the bastard had found some imagination. Sara would’ve liked the irony of it.

Leonard leaned in to check his pulse, just to make sure. Nothing.

He put a hand into Darhk’s pocket, pulling out his gun and Sara’s knife. He looked down at the knife for a moment, then placed it against his chest, taking in a deep breath. It was over. He did it. Darhk was finally dead.

“For you, Sara,” Leonard muttered.

The crook looked up suddenly. He knew he didn’t have long. Darhk had told Merlyn where he was and he and Thawne were obviously coming, no doubt with a load of soldiers. Leonard wasn’t concerned, nor he would run. What would the point be? He would be outnumbered, outgunned and even if he did try to escape in the ship, where would he go? Not to the town of course, he would be leading the Legion to his fellow legends and a lot of innocents. No more people would die because of the Legion. Enough blood was spilled. Since returning to his friends wasn’t an option, even if Leonard did leave, where would he go? He didn’t want to be alone, traveling throughout time and trying to survive the best he could. He’d just be another lonely time traveler, jumping throughout the time stream, making no connections because he was too scared to lose anyone else he loved. He didn’t want it.

No. It was better to end the way he and Sara both imagined; fighting.

Leonard once more checked the still Darhk’s pockets. He pulled out a bag, finding what he was looking for; a handful of the small bombs.

He looked at them carefully, noting their different sizes. He glanced up at hearing a familiar sound.

A large ship’s outline, using a cloaking device, was headed straight at him. Rip had taught them how to sense ships that were using their cloaking devices. He stood up, searching through the dust. Sure enough, he saw a faint outline of a time ship gliding in the air. No doubt the ship’s size would carry a large number of soldiers, plus Malcolm Merlyn and Eobard Thawne themselves. Leonard licked his lips. Let them come. He thought. He could take some of the bastards out, thanks to Darhk and his little playthings. He slipped the small bombs in his coat pocket. He would wait for the perfect moment to launch his attack and blow the whole lot of them into the fucking sky. Even if it meant he was going to go with them, so be it. He had sacrificed himself before, he would do it again.

Sara would be proud.

Leonard’s eyes grew as he watched it come nearer. Hey, he could even take out Merlyn and Thawne themselves. The Legion would fall apart without its three leaders gone. And Sara wouldn’t have died in vain.

Leonard crouched, gun raised and ready, waiting. Darhk said he was broken and the legends done. Leonard would give him a hell of a surprise.

_“Leonard!”_ Leonard stopped. He looked up. No. He was sure he was imagining his name being called, it was too much sun. He ignored it. _“Len, we’re coming for you!”_ That was when he knew he wasn’t hearing things.

He slowly turned in shock. The ship had appeared visible; it was his own, the Waverider. He spotted Amaya through one of the windows, waving at him desperately. He waved to acknowledge her. She waved back.

Leonard shook his head. They came for him.

_Idiots._

He fearfully looked at the Legion transporter. They only had minutes before the Legion came. Rip Hunter and the others had risked everything. For him.

The ship had lowered beside him. He stupidly stared as Mick, Rip, and Amaya all leaped out of the ship, Nate, Jax, Ray, and Stein following. Mick and Amaya ran to Leonard to embrace their friend. Rip and Nate hung back, both staring at the dead body at Leonard’s feet, Mick and Amaya followed their gaze, their eyes widening in disbelief.

After a moment’s silence, Mick spoke. “You did it,” he mumbled. “You actually fucking did it.”

Leonard could just nod. He felt so numb.

“You shouldn’t have come for me,” he said. “I didn’t want for-”

He was cut off when Amaya, with a hiss, backhanded him across the face as he fell over. Leonard raised a hand to his face. “I deserved that,” he muttered.

The angry Amaya shook her head. “Yes, yes you did. What the fuck were you thinking, Leonard, going after the bastard by yourself?” Leonard just shrugged.

“It worked, didn’t it?” he asked. Amaya still looked like she wanted to hit him again. “You got lucky, smug bastard,” she hissed.

“We have to go now,” Rip yelled, his eyes darting around for any sign of the Legion. “If they find us, we’re dead. Jax’s hurt and in no shape to merge, so is Nate.” He turned to Leonard and his face looked grave. “You’ve rid us of one problem, Leonard, but created more. They’ll want revenge.”

“No one else was supposed to get stuck in this,” Leonard whispered. “This was between Darhk and I.”

“And you don’t think I wanted revenge for what Darhk did to Sara?” Amaya whispered. “Or Laurel? Or Rip, Jax, Ray, Mick, Martin, Nate, Quentin? Oliver? All of us?”

Leonard was at a loss. “I’m sorry, Amaya,” he said.

Amaya didn’t want an apology. “That’s not all, Leonard. You went after Darhk like a fucking missile, to avenge someone else’s little sister. How could you leave her? She needed you.”

Leonard felt his face turn red.

“How could I have helped, Amaya? She was dead. I watched Rip trying to save her but got nowhere. How could I help? I had a chance to avenge her and took it!” he shouted.

Amaya scowled. “You should’ve-”

Leonard couldn’t contain his anger. He grabbed Amaya’s shirt, pulling her close.

“Watch your goddamn mouth, Jiwe. Sara is gone. Dead. And thanks to me, I gave her justice. I knew her better than you ever did. She needed me. She needed me to kill that motherfucker for her, that’s what I did!” his voice rose.

A voice came from behind them. Soft, strained, but heard.

_“Why would you ever think that?”_

Leonard froze. He stood still, not speaking, not daring to turn in the direction of the voice.

He was hearing things. He was imagining the one thing he wanted more than the whole world.

Sara was _dead_.

He looked at Amaya. She was watching him, smiling.

“It’s okay, Leonard,” Mick whispered. The voice came again.

_“Leonard,”_

Trembling, Leonard turned, his heart in his throat. He gasped.

Sara was leaning on the Waverider’s doorway, staring back at Leonard. She looked horrible. Her glasgow was no longer red and bleeding, instead it was barely seen, just two thin lines on her cheeks. She was pale like a ghost, in a lot of pain and weak, but alive. The blonde was calm, but her eyes gave her true emotions away, wet and shining.

Leonard was moving before he knew it. He ran as fast as he could towards her. When he reached Sara, tears were cascading down his cheeks. He didn’t care. Sara responded, trying to run back to him. She stumbled because of her healing injuries. She yelled in pain, losing her footing. Leonard ran faster, to support her and prevent her from falling. Sara did fall, but not to the ground. In her lover’s arms.

Leonard held her, as tightly as he could, sobbing into her blonde hair.

He wasn’t going to let her go again.

They sunk to the ground on their knees, both wounded and overcome by the emotion of being together. Together and finally safe.

“You’re okay,” Leonard whispered, repeating his words. “You’re okay, you’re okay, you’re okay…”

Sara slightly pulled back from Leonard. “What were you thinking?” she softly asked. “You know better than to do this, Len.”

“I-i saw you…” Leonard muttered. “Y-you weren’t breathing, your heart stopped, I thought…”

Sara brought a shaky hand up to his face, softly caressing his cheek. “Rip saved me,” she said, then spoke more softly. “I thought you were dead, Len.” Her voice was so weak, Leonard couldn’t hear her clearly. “I heard you went after Darhk by yourself…”

“I’m so sorry,” Leonard felt the guilt full-on hitting him. “I left you. I am so fucking sorry, Sara.”

Sara shushed him softly, hugging him again. She moved closer, finding Leonard’s lips with her own, and soon they were both kissing lovingly. It didn’t matter who was there. They heard gasps behind them but ignored everything else. It was them that mattered.

When they pulled apart, Sara and Leonard just gazed into each other’s eyes, both realizing what they did and confirmed. They turned to see the other Legends. Ray and Nate were gasping. Stein smiled. Rip and Jax were looking at them knowingly. Amaya and Mick were staring. Then, their faces broke out into smiles. “What?” Jax asked. “You guys really were never quiet.” Amaya nodded. “About time,” she said.

The blonde assassin looked past her friends and at the body Rip inspected. Damien Darhk was dead. She stared back at Leonard.

“You did it,” she breathed. “You actually fucking did it, Leonard. It’s over.” Leonard grimly nodded. “That rapist will never touch you again, Sara.”

Rip had stepped away from Darhk, urgent. “We have to go everyone,” he said. “They’re coming.”

“Should we leave the body-” Nate began.

Rip cut him off. “No time. We have to leave.” Leonard understood his urgency. The Legion was coming and soon they would be trapped with soldiers. Maybe even Thawne and Merlyn.

He waved for the others to come over. They didn’t need to be asked. Nate, Ray, Stein, Amaya, Mick, and Jax were embracing Leonard and Sara happily. The legends were back together. Amaya clung to Sara the hardest.

“I’m so sorry,” she moaned. “Sara, I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay.” Sara whispered to her friend. Rip coughed, and the others all looked up. “Come on, we have to leave.” he said.

The legends then began heading to the ship. Jax went ahead to get the ship running while Leonard and Amaya dropped behind, supporting the limping Sara. Leonard once again swallowed as he took in Sara’s injuries. The ship’s healing system had healed most of her injuries, but some were still showing. Darhk truly tried destroying her, in every way he could. His hands balled up. He had to move past it, move past Darhk.

It was Sara who needed help. She needed him more than ever now. Soon they would be back on the ship, safe and fine.

Mick put his arm around Leonard’s shoulder. He didn’t need to say anything. They were all together.

Sara reached the ship, grabbing a handle for support. She hated the thought of Darhk in that small ship they were leaving behind. Darhk. Something stirred inside her. She carefully turned, grimacing and looking back at the broken body that was Damien Darhk. Her eyes closed.

_The torturous pain was leaving, she was leaving the all-consuming haze finally. She tried moving but couldn’t. Something was terribly wrong. No. Darhk. She could feel him, smell him, hear him all around her. He was so close, right on top of her, inside her, claiming her. It hurts. Please. It hurts. Darhk laughed. “Feel this, Sara?” he asked. “Feel ME?” “Sara?”_

Sara’s eyes flew open. Leonard was beside her, holding her hand. He watched with concern. “Are you okay?”

She shook. “Um, yeah,” she told him. “Let’s just get onto the ship.” she suddenly gasped, grabbing her chest.

Amaya shot over. “Sara?” she asked in concern.

“I-i’m fine, Amaya,” she stuttered. “W-we just need to go, okay?” Amaya looked concerned, but didn’t say anymore. Sara turned to Nate. “You navigate for now, okay Nate?” Nate nodded, glancing at Leonard and gestured to Amaya to help her into the ship.

Amaya extended her arm to help Sara, but she batted away.

“I can manage,” she muttered. Amaya looked grim.

“I know,” she gently said. “I just-”

“Please just get in the ship, Amaya.” Amaya didn’t say anything else. She obeyed.

“Come on, Len.” Sara said to Leonard. Leonard understood why she was acting the way she was.

He heard the tremors in her voice, knowing she was covering up how much pain she was truly in. She was already blocking it out. In Leonard’s opinion, this wasn’t healthy. Sara had to face her ordeal or she would never truly move past it. He frowned. It was still early, he thought.

Sara would feel better on the ship. Everything would be okay now that they had her back. Darhk was gone. He couldn’t hurt them anymore. It was finally over. Was it? Leonard caught Sara’s gaze as she got into the ship. He saw only tears and pain in her eyes. The familiar blue fire was gone.

Jax started the ship and Rip paced inside to meet them.

Leonard slowly and cautiously walked in. He shivered. Dread had grabbed him and was choking him so bad it was threatening to cut off his air. He was terrified.

He only knew this was _far_ from over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i usually don't add notes, but man, i probably don't know what sleep even is anymore! (i posted this at 1am)


	8. It's Not A Fashion Statement, It's A Fucking Deathwish

Sara grimaced when she tried putting herself into a seat on the Waverider. It felt impossible. Everything hurt. Her rib was screaming, her legs throbbing. Even sitting seemed impossible, thanks to the blistering pain in her backside. She didn’t want to think why. She never wanted to think about _that_ ever again.

The woman let out a weary sigh, leaning her head against the back of her chair, closing her eyes.

She felt so tired, she could’ve slept for weeks. She felt the eyes of her friends on her and wished they would look somewhere else. It was obvious they were worried about her, but she didn’t need their concern. She wanted to be alone, to try and digest what had happened to her and recover her own way.

She glanced to her right, seeing Stein watching her, wanting to say something, probably ask her how she was feeling.

Sara knew she’d get asked that question more than once for a long time. People would treat her like a victim now, that was what she was, right? Just another of Damien Darhk’s many victims.

How long would it take for people to put together she didn’t want to talk about her damn feelings, or probably never would?

Her gaze met Stein’s, who gave her a small and anxious smile. Sara put a hand up to her forehead, turning away from the scientist and looking out the window. She heard Stein giving a sad sigh, but ignored it and stared at the swirling green outside the ship. Why was the old scientist so worried about her?

All she wanted was quiet, just her and her thoughts. She didn’t need sympathy or kindness. She didn’t need people to tiptoe around her like she was a shell, ready to shatter at any minute.

She knew she needed help and fast, the agony was a reminder. But when that was taken care of, she wanted to be back to being captain and doing what she did best.

Sara’s face lowered.

She would get revenge for what was done to her. Darhk was gone, and Sara was happy he was, but Thawne and Merlyn were still standing. She’d make them suffer. When all of their little minions were gone, she would get the speedster and archer herself. No one else, especially Leonard and Laurel, would suffer for that Legion again; no more torture tools would shoot pain darts into arms or necks. Sara would see them fall. She would tear the whole fucking Legion apart or die trying.

“Sara?” Leonard whispered. “Are you okay?”

Sara scowled, her lips pursing. “M good, Leonard,” she muttered sourly. Leonard and Nate both exchanged worried glances.

“Okay,” Leonard slowly got out, then returning to staring ahead, not attempting any more conversation.

Silence once again reigned. They had no idea what to do. None of them had any experience in helping someone who had gone through what Sara had that day. They couldn’t blame her for wanting to block the terrors out. They had just gotten her back.

All Leonard knew was that he was so fucking grateful to have her there. Anything they would have to face in the future, they’d be together. All of them. He stole a look at Sara, who was staring into empty space out the window.

Leonard saw the quiver in Sara’s lips, the tears she was battling to contain, threatening to spill. He saw the shield she had put up to protect herself. They kept flying, but the awkward silence became nearly unbearable. Sara refused to look at her friends and they didn’t dare speaking to her. They all sensed the fight inside their captain. It was a battle just to stop herself from breaking down. But White Canary didn’t want them to see her weak.

Amaya cleared her throat. “So, Rip, are we stopping anytime soon?” she asked. Rip nodded. “We may have to go back to the town at some point to help them,” He grimaced. “So much of them helped us, fought against the Legion, just to help Sara. I also don’t like the idea of the Legion staying in one spot, it could give them more than enough time to plan their next attack.”

“How many?” Sara suddenly softly asked.

Their eyes were once again trained on her.

“What, Sara?” Amaya asked. Sara ignored her. “How many towners were lost?” She continued. “How many died?” She froze, adding quietly “For me?”

They didn’t know what to say.

Eventually, Ray said something. “A lot,” he truthfully spoke. He saw no point comforting her with a lie. The woman could see right through all of them and there was really no point protecting her with a lie. “Bodies were everywhere,” he continued. “The Legion lost a lot as well. Darhk, obviously. Sara, those people didn’t die in vain. We made a big dent in the bastard’s plans. This wasn’t just about rescuing you, it was a big day for all of us.” He took a pause, then spoke quieter.

“Don’t blame yourself, Sara.”

Sara’s eyes closed.

“Why not?”

A memory flashed before her. _Three men on the ground, their faces aimed at her, eyes blank. Darhk was laughing, holding a pole above her head, laughing as it swung down…_ Sara’s flew open and she wailed. _“Don’t you know it, Sara?” he taunted. “Eventually, it’s time for everyone to stop fighting.”_

“Sara?” a quiet voice brought her out of it. “Are you good?”

Sighing, Sara turned and looked at Amaya, who watched her with a pained face. Sara was about to give the younger woman a telling-off when she saw the fear in her eyes, pausing. She saw how scared Amaya truly was. Sara didn’t blame her. It was a nightmare for all of them, not just her.

She put a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Amaya. I shouldn’t have snapped at you. I’m just worn out, hurting. It’s been a long day.” She gave an unconvincing smile. “I just need rest,” she added. “Really, I’m good.”

Amaya gave a relieved nod. Sara held her gaze for one more moment, then looking away.

She felt Leonard’s gaze on her. She stared back, trying to keep her face straight. She wanted to hide from her boyfriend, and the concern coming from him. She didn’t want Leonard to know how much turmoil she really was in. Pain, fear, distress, hate, guilt, every emotion was running through her, killing her, but she wanted to be strong, to hold it together.

She would _not_ let Darhk win.

Forcing her gaze away from Leonard’s, she went back to looking outside. She hoped no one noticed as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Sara froze. Fuck. No, it wasn’t true; she swore she saw Darhk out there, watching her, waiting. She was in the ship, but Darhk was stalking her. Even dead, Darhk would haunt her. He still wanted her.

And he would hurt her again.

_He’s dead._ Sara told herself. _He won’t come near you. He’s dead._

That was when she sharply gasped as a wave of pain hit her. She remembered the torment. Knew it too much. As if she’d ever forget.

_“I’ve always wanted you to break. You’re mine.” Darhk was pulling her closer, holding her by the arm, smiling wickedly, running a hand down her arm. “Scream, sweetie.”_

“No…” Sara moaned.

“Sara.” Leonard immediately said, jumping out of his seat and coming over to her, grabbing her hand. “What’s wrong?”

Sara couldn’t hear him. All she heard was Darhk. Laughing at her, grabbing her, torturing her. Shoving inside her.

“Please!” she wailed. “Don’t hurt me!”

The legends all stared, horrified. What the hell could they do now? Was this a delayed fit? A reaction? An overdose?

The pain seized her further, and Sara screamed louder, wrapping her arms around her body and curling up in fright. She collapsed, falling forward, unaware Amaya had jumped out of her seat and catching her, preventing her from banging her head.

“Shit!” Amaya exclaimed. “Sara, it’s okay! Can you hear me?” Sara didn’t respond. She couldn’t. She didn’t even know the legends were there. Everything hurt. How did Darhk do it? How did he inject her again? How did he find her?

Amaya held her friend, trying to calm her down, to get through to her. It wasn’t working.

“What the hell is wrong with her?!” Leonard screamed, his voice filled with fear and terror. “I don’t know!” Amaya helplessly said. “Stop the ship, Jax!” Jax had no idea what to do. “What-” he began.

“JUST DO IT!”

````````` `````````

Merlyn stood, two soldiers on his sides, staring at Darhk’s body. His expression was unreadable, his eyes stormy. He watched the body for a moment longer, then turned to a soldier.

“What happened?” he demanded.

“Damien Darhk was killed, sir,”

He gave the man a scorning look. “I see that, idiot,” he growled, fighting and failing to contain his temper. “Who murdered him?”

“One of the legends,”

“Who?”

“The one called Captain Cold.”

His face grew dark. “Him,” he said to himself. “It’s always him.” His stare returned to Darhk’s body. “How did he die?”

“Captain Cold took the shooter and used it on him.”

Merlyn blinked. A minute passed. Then, he smirked. “Took his own weapon,” he muttered. “Darhk was an idiot. He got what he deserved,” he kneeled down, putting his fingers on the deceased man’s neck. “His heart stopped minutes ago. We don’t have much time. Get him straight onto the ship and into surgery. Now.”

With a jerk of his head, he turned away from his dead leader as two soldiers scurried over to obey his orders while another hung by. He scowled, crossing his arms in annoyance.

“How many legends escaped?” he asked the one who sat still.

“All of them,” came the response.

“All seven of them?” his eyes narrowed.

“Eight, sir.”

His eyes then blazed.

“I was told White Canary was dead.” he spoke.

The soldier nodded. “She lived.”

“So,” he said. “Their rescue attempts were fully successful.” his voice trembled in anger. “They must be celebrating.”

“Should we pursue them, sir?” the soldier asked. “They are out in the time stream, alone and easy to reach. We can destroy them now.”

Merlyn thought out his options. If Darhk truly did what he did to Lance, then she would still be in pain. The legends would be occupied with her. But it was best to wait for the right moment.

He smiled knowingly. “I know Darhk had used the drug on the assassin more than once. I remember there were some, well, uncomfortable, side effects,” he shrugged his shoulders. “Well, uncomfortable for the subject, that is. I would have loved to see her suffering myself.” he tapped his cheek with a finger. “Too bad Darhk didn’t bring the assassin to me, he’s not the only one who hates her and besides, it would’ve been interesting to see an overdose up-close.” he talked as if he was talking about a lab rat, not a human. “The pain must’ve been excruciating.”

“Sir, they will escape…” the soldier began, but Merlyn held a hand to cut them off.

“They will go nowhere,” he knowingly said.

“I have plans for them. I remember the aftermath of the drug and when the effects will kick in. As we speak, the assassin is experiencing a terrible reaction because of the overdose that nearly killed her, while another is marked. Trust me, they will go nowhere. They’ve barely begun to suffer for the trouble they’ve caused.” a cold smirk spread on his face. “On a happier note, have the towner’s memories been wiped yet?”

“No, sir.”

He cussed Darhk out under his breath. “That idiot would allow the Legion to crumble if it meant he won his little war with the legends.”

He snapped his fingers.

“We must tread cautiously. This town is near our ship and a good base for us. The towner’s memories must be cleared if we are to take actions yet. Send a group of soldiers to the town to complete the task.” his back turned. “I’ll return to base for our next wave,” he looked at the soldier. “Commander, I leave you in charge.”

“Sir,” the soldier spoke quickly. “I have more.”

“What?” he groaned.

“Many of the towners supported the legends, sir. They rose against us.”

Merlyn’s eyes flashed. He then closed them, regarding what he just heard. When he opened them, they were once again clear and his face was set.

“Fools,” he growled. “We come to these idiots and offer them everything, power and weapons, hope. And then they think they can just turn on us?” he stepped forward. “Contact Thawne and send a troop. Tell the leader about the change in plans. I want that town purged as soon as possible. Destruction. Nothing left. See to it.” he instructed.

The soldier’s head bowed.

“Yes, sir. Right away.”

Then they went, leaving Merlyn alone to look furiously at the town and Darhk.

“They think they can help the legend trash and get out scot-free?” he asked himself. “They will be so sorry. And I will send out a message to the next place we visit to what happens when you stand against the Legion. And they will die for their beloved heroes’ cause.” a cold grin. “Those ‘heroes’ will watch their fall.” a chuckle.

“So much for individuality.”

````````` `````````

The legends had stopped the ship, dropping off into a field in an unknown time.

Sara was on her knees nearby, her hands on her head. She writhed in agony. Leonard was next to her, holding her tightly, shaking with fear. Amaya stood near them, a hand over her mouth. Jax was sitting in the doorway, looking frantically through a medicine kit. Ray and Stein were both inside, trying to find anything that would help her.

None of them knew what to do. Their captain was being tormented by an unknown force right in front of them and all they could do was watch.

“What do we do?” Nate snapped at Leonard in despair.

“I don’t know…” Leonard moaned.

“Is she dying?”

“Don’t say that!”

Nate glowered. “Why not? Look, she’s dying, right?”

Unable to answer, overwhelmed by the thought of losing Sara after everything, Leonard instead turned to Jax.

“Anything useful?”

“No,” he grimly spoke.

“Nothing. I have no idea what to do or what works.”

Leonard shook. “What the hell do we do?!” he exclaimed.

“Why don’t we fucking pray?” threw in Amaya.

Leonard turned on her. “Look, Jiwe, why don’t you-”

“Guys!” Mick waved a hand to silence them. “Shut your fucking mouths and look!”

They paused, looking into the distance and gawking. A shape was flying towards them, outlined in the smoke. As it flew nearer, the shape became a man.

“What the…” Rip began. Mick shushed him with a hand, staring nervously as it came closer.

The man flew down, his feet sealing to the ground and wings outstretched. He looked at the tortured woman on the ground and began heading towards Sara, but stopped when Mick and Leonard raised their guns on him.

“Who the hell are you and what do you want?” Mick demanded.

The man actually laughed. “Nice to see you too, Mick.” he said.

Mick just stared.

The man waited, then shook his head and sighed. No longer disturbed by the guns on him, he took off his golden mask, then looking back at the shocked group. There was a low gasp. The legends were lost for words as they stared back at a man who they thought was dead for years. Not in a long time. They presumed him dead but there he was, right there, standing a few feet away with a glare on his face.

Jax spoke first. “Carter?” he softly spoke. “How did you f-”

“Hey guys.” Carter cut him off. “Long time. You’ve got some new friends.” he turned to Nate and Amaya. He then looked at Sara, who didn’t react at all. His face turned darker. He slipped a hand into the inside of his vest, pulling out a pouch. He held it up, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, do you want to keep staring at me?” he drawled. “Or want to save Sara’s life?”


End file.
